


虎狼

by Ivan_Misha



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:40:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 40,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25507606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivan_Misha/pseuds/Ivan_Misha
Summary: 精灵族的高官观月初在拍卖会上遇到了一个老朋友……
Relationships: Kirihara Akaya/Mizuki Hajime
Comments: 9
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 这是一个由精灵主导的工业化世界，其他智慧生灵被精灵们统称为异族，因为精灵发动的工业战争，被剥夺生活土地的异族受尽剥削和歧视……一直生活在野外的异族切原误入精灵的领地，遇到了真心爱护他的精灵族领导者——观月。误入的异族在这里精灵的世界生活与冒险的同时，也揭开了精灵族和异族之间杀戮黑暗的过往……他在跨越种族的爱与种族恩怨隔阂间应该何去何从……

拍卖会场上人满为患，服务和护卫人员被商人和贵族们包围着，不似这里平日的冷清。裕太护送观月到达主会场，一路上不停地抱怨主军区的服务不周，相比起来，一向苛刻的观月反倒不以为然，毕竟这是一年一度的珍奇品拍卖大会，各大军区的奇珍异宝都会在主军区进行展出和拍卖，这样的盛会自然吸引了五大区最富有的人齐聚一堂，加诸随便一个富豪官绅身后便是成群结队的仆从助理，哪里还腾得出多余的空间让他们周转。  
主厅的天花板极高，巨大的圆形时钟挂在制高点上，阳光穿过玻璃制的表盘透出暖黄色的光，斑驳的影顺势垂到地面，随着时间的流逝而缓慢地变换着位置。报时的钟鼓响了三声，被人声压仄下去，让这栋泛黄又静谧的古老建筑与喧嚣的交易场产生出一种怪异的反差。  
观月将盘着银蛇的手杖交给裕太，掏出怀表看了一眼时间。  
“裕太，时间快到了，但愿他们不会让我失望。”待他将怀表收起，裕太懂事地垂了垂眼，很尊敬的奉上手杖，纤细又脉络有力的手抚摸上金属光滑的表面，干脆地拿起，划出微小的风声。  
观月在主会场中迈出第一步时，嘈杂着的人们仿佛被安装了什么互斥的磁铁一般，他们本能地让开一条路，让观月和裕太通过。  
观月并没有带什么大的阵仗，只是他的那副盘蛇玫瑰纹的手杖，明眼人一看便知来者身份与主军方的统领有关，自然纷纷避让，让观月不怒自威。  
“这次盛会之后，你可以暂时休假回家去了。”  
“说到这个，我大哥最近总是催个没完，哈哈，其实我一点也不想回去啊。”  
“你需要休息。”观月难得没有对着裕太喋喋不休，而是把话头直接断在了最原始的话题点上。观月很专注，无暇在旁的事情上分太多心。每年的这一天对观月来说都很重要。倒不是为了什么人或者什么国家大事，这种重视全然只是出于一种收集的爱好，每一个来到此地的达官显贵都有自己想要得到的东西，文物、艺术品、飞鸟走兽甚至是异族的人口……  
观月走进礼堂，皮鞋硬质的部分撞击在大理石的地面上发出富有节奏的声响。礼堂尚未开放，只有工作人员和贵宾用户，观月是第三个达到这里的贵宾，两侧的服务生递上别在胸口的玫瑰，观月和裕太接过，回以一个标准的微笑。  
“本大爷听说这次有一只未成年的妖狼，想必你很感兴趣吧，观月。”  
“哦呀，迹部景吾，别来无恙啊。”  
举着红酒的男人坐在贵宾席最中间的位置，尽显身份的贵重，观月摘下礼帽，将手杖递给身后的裕太，直接坐在了男人的身边。他直视着前方，并没有看对方一眼，“嗯哼，这么久了，你到还记得我的喜好。”  
“毕竟像你这样喜欢收集异类的家伙不多，我自然不敢忘。”  
“怎么？忍足的伤还没有好吗？”观月挽了挽发，故意提醒起迹部的伤心事。  
“哼，快好了。”  
“迹部，我劝过你，不要和主军方作对，自忍足的事情后，榊太郎已经注意你了。”观月瞥了他一眼，对他的劝诫也确是苦口婆心，三区的迹部掌握了五大区全部的经济脉络，就连主军区也不敢怠慢了他，可越是这样，迹部的胃口就越大，几次三番地欲图利用经济渗透和掌控主军区的军事政权，给自己惹上了不小的麻烦。可无论观月如何劝诫，迹部总是我行我素，让他这个主军区的挚友也不得不和他划清界限，一来二去反倒惹得迹部不高兴了。  
“你应该知道我今天来是找你麻烦的吧。”  
“看到你的时候我就明白了，这世间哪有你迹部景吾求而不得的东西。”  
“权利。”迹部打趣一般地笑了一声，观月也低头笑了一声，就仿佛这真的是句笑话。笑料过后，两人心照不宣地都不再多说，任由空气在一种剑拔弩张中冷寂下去，就连坐席上逐渐人满为患，都没能让他们之间凝结的冰霜消散。  
  
“女士们先生们，各位贵族们，今天的展会正式开始。”  
舞台上打着暧昧神秘的光，让展会令人又多了一层被期待的价值，拍卖的主持者缓缓踱步而来，将氛围调动起来。观月能感到迹部此刻的目光落在了他身上，他没有看回去，“开始了，好好看着吧。”  
迹部不以为然，“这么好的氛围光是看怎么够呢？”  
观月疑惑地皱眉，突然灯光亮起，中心的站台上出现了一块古老的玉石，血丝一般的纹理美不胜收，形状宛若一颗晶莹剔透还跳动着的心脏，不必介绍便知是无价之宝。展会一下子热闹起来，大家窃窃私语，顿时激起了千层浪。  
“地之心......你也真是舍得。”观月有些震惊，看着前友人呆住的模样，迹部舒适地靠向柔软的椅背，心满意足地闭上了眼睛小憩。  
“看来你这次是牟足了劲给自己做宣传啊，迹部。”  
“本大爷只是小小的投入了一些稍微看得上眼的东西而已。”  
“没有精灵能拒绝地之心。”观月深吸了一口气，  
主持者生怕怠慢了这件宝物，他扬起高昂的声音：“五万的起拍价……虽然和这件宝物比起来实在是低的好笑，但这就是拍卖者的要求……所以……”  
“我出三百万克比。”  
“五百万！”  
“一千万！”  
“五千万！”  
……  
“不拍吗？啊嗯？”  
“哼哼哼，迹部财团的东西，我是不会碰的。”  
“不要后悔，这可是地之心，我特意让这个拍卖的过程漫长一点，如果你现在开口的话，我想没人会敢加价。”  
“我说过，冰帝的东西我不会碰。”  
“有骨气。”迹部的话语几乎是从胸腔里挤出来的，轻而冷淡。  
对于宝物的争抢着实费了不少时间，就此一件展品就拍了将近半个小时，最终地之心被第五军区的君岛以天价拍走，这才结束了这漫长火热的拍卖。  
“哈哈，真不愧是君岛啊。”  
“怎么？找到值得合作的人了？”  
“那家伙啊……这是商业秘密，恕我不想透露。”  
观月不屑地轻哼，这样句句带刺的交流，令旁人很难想象他们曾经是一对谈得上交心的好友。  
后面的展品稍微平庸了一些，会场上的关注度明显还停留在地之心上。实际上这些展品本身也是难得一见的珍宝，只是和地之心比起来就显得略微寒酸了，故意把地之心这样的珍宝安排在首个展出，迹部对掌控这场拍卖会上的人心也是下足了心思。  
……  
“最后一件展品也很少见，虽然贵重程度上比不得地之心，但珍奇程度也是不逊的。”  
主持者做足了渲染，将人们的目光拉了回来，很快，随着主持者落下的话音，一个被帷幕遮掩着的巨大笼子被抬了上来。  
帷幕被掀开，里面赫然站着一只未成年的珍奇的妖狼，妖狼与精灵一样精致灵巧，虽非精灵般不死不灭，却仍有着漫长的生命。与精灵的高贵典雅不同，妖狼族野性好战，与精灵在历史上对立了上千年，即使生命漫长，生育也不似精灵那般苛刻，却因为战争的消耗而保持着较少的数量，自从工业化后，狼妖族的领地和数量又进一步缩减，最终成为了一种珍奇。  
“呜啊，好亮。”  
妖狼穿着雪白的动物毛皮，破破碎碎的，一看便是不知道哪里猎来的雪熊皮。他一头墨绿色的卷发极乱，抱着腿坐在笼子的一角，在帷幕被掀开的瞬间就蹭地站了起来，用灵动的大眼睛四处观望，透亮的瞳孔中映出众人的身影。观月定定地看着台上的小妖狼，他有一双祖母绿的眼睛，宝石一样的光泽那样的纯净。观月愣住了，他从未见过这样的异者，就好像初生的孩童，对着身边的一切都充满了期待而不是仇恨，即使他现在身处牢笼。  
“什么嘛，这是哪里啊。”小狼妖的目光很快就停留在了前排的观月身上，眼中的光亮了亮。观月发觉自己正在和小妖狼对视，他看进去那双干净的眼眸里，顿时觉得这天底下无论怎样材质的纯粹珍宝都难以与那里的灵动相比拟。  
“起拍价是……”  
“一千万。”  
观月优雅又张扬的声音在会场中盘旋，落入每个人的耳朵里，原本因为妖狼而窃窃私语的人们瞬间都安静了，笼中的小狼妖虽然不知道发生了什么，但还是看着观月很高兴地笑了笑，露出狼族特有的尖细狼牙，就好像明白观月想要获得他的所有权似的。观月虽然明白小狼妖只是对他好奇着，而非真的高兴，但这样的神情仍让他心中微动。  
“三千万。”迹部此刻站起身来，用高过观月的声音慵懒地叫起价来。  
观月瞥了他一眼，“五千万。”  
“五个亿。”  
全场哗然。  
虽然这个价没有超过第一件展品的成交价，但这样高的叫价也已经远超过拍卖品原本的价值。观月终于摆不住冷静的表情，他站起身，嗔怒地瞪着身旁的迹部。  
“迹部景吾！”  
“六个亿。”迹部还是不依不饶，甚至在观月没有加价的情况下又加了一亿，让任何人都望而却步，就连主军区最富有的观月也无力与迹部争高低。  
观月看了一眼正在扒着笼子，用好奇的大眼睛看着他的妖狼，咬了咬自己的下唇。  
“……看来……额，看来没有人再加价了。”主持者见这个场面也有些慌乱，毕竟这两个无论哪个在五大军区都是不能惹的，此时他要宣布迹部获得竞拍，担忧地看着观月阴沉的脸，话音都有些发抖。  
“六亿一次……”  
“六亿两次……”  
“成……成交。”  
迹部居高临下地看着比自己稍矮的漂亮男人，那副不悦还要强装优雅的模样让迹部心情十分好，他耸了耸肩，拿出口头落井下石的口吻，“这是什么想要的表情啊，不碰迹部财团的东西是么？”  
观月抬头，瞬间晃过神来，“你想……”  
迹部不等观月说完，甚至就没有理会他，他站起身来，“本大爷要把这只异族作为礼物送给我的老朋友观月初。”  
“……”观月几乎要咬破自己的唇，他有些焦躁，想要拒绝迹部明显有所图谋的赠礼，却又因为贪恋那双祖母绿的眼睛而说不出口。  
“怎么不说话了？”迹部饶有兴趣地看着观月越发凶狠的眼睛，“啊恩？”  
观月张了张嘴却说又没有说一个字，这种没有拒绝的接受让迹部明白了他的意思，他拾起自己放在座椅上的披肩搭在身上，扬起胜利者特有的笑容，自顾自地在众人的瞩目下离开了会场，裕太不必等观月开口便自觉地跟了上去，留下不知是何等心情的观月，想必不用等到明日，观月被迹部收买合作的小道消息就要惹得他无比头疼了，而这一切只是因为他看上了一只异族的小妖狼。  
众人都散去后，裕太才匆匆地回到礼堂。  
“观月，这个拍卖品怎么办？我看了一眼后台的手续，迹部把赠与手续都办了，我们要带走吗？”裕太看着会场内一直待到最后的观月，他沉默的样子让裕太一直不好开口，直到忍不住了，才终于小心翼翼地试探起来。  
“给我扔了。”  
裕太知道观月说的是气话，只是干干地笑了两声，“我先叫人把他带到仓库了，那地方有点闷，空气也不流通，要不要先放出来？”  
“弄到那个地方去做什么！”观月的美目中染上微微的不满，虽然极力掩饰，颤抖的肩膀还是出卖了他快要溢出来的关心，“妖狼已经快要灭绝了，这个再死掉我可担不起，给他放出来，带到休息室去，别让我看到他一副快死的样子。”  
“明明刚才还说扔掉的。”  
“你说什么？”  
“没……没什么，我去了！观月你再等一会。”  
观月环着胳膊，散发着一股生人勿近的气息，裕太摇了摇头，只刚走出两步，便被叫住了。“算了，我不放心，我和你一起去。”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 小妖狼切原第一次对观月露出了利爪，但很快他意识到，对方并没有他看起来那样弱小……

观月从仓库里看到了那只正百无聊赖的妖狼，或许是天性中的人来疯，妖狼一看见来者便躁动起来，他抓着自己的笼子，目光在观月和裕太之间逡巡，十分警惕的同时又带着些许的期待。  
“别担心，我不会把你丢在这的。”观月想要伸手摸一摸小妖狼乱糟糟的发，却被裕太一脸担忧地拦住了。  
小妖狼的目光停留在观月身上，“你是精灵吗？”  
“怎么？”  
“我不喜欢精灵。”  
“哦？你可知道妖狼族和精灵族本是同根同源？”  
“啊？什么？你骗我的吧。”  
“我怎么会骗你呢。”观月眼光一挑，很是唬人。  
“啊？那精灵怎么这么弱啊，和我们妖狼族一点也不像嘛。”小妖狼往笼边一坐，泄了气一样托住了腮帮子，“原来我是被精灵给抓了，真丢人。”  
“你说谁弱...”观月尴尬地似笑非笑，“明明妖狼才是进化失败的产物吧。”  
“啊？”小妖狼似乎是被惹恼了，他站起来，怒气冲冲地说道：“有本事你放我出来！我打到你哭信不信！”  
观月并不理睬他这一茬，他用手杖敲了敲笼子，问道：“你有名字吗？”  
“我当然有名字啦！我叫切……不对，我才不告诉你。”小狼妖切原眼神一转，自认为想了个好主意，有些压不住窃喜模样地改了口：“其实告诉你也可以，你把我放出去，我就告诉你。”  
“哦呀？这怎么可以，你要是攻击我怎么办呢。”  
“我不会的！”  
“好。”观月意味深长地低声笑了一声说道。他慵懒地用手杖指了指锁头，裕太直接走上前去，毫不犹豫地用怀中的钥匙打开了门。  
真是个笨蛋，切原偷偷想着。  
锁头应声而下，切原试了试门，看其果然开了，便非常高兴地从笼子中跳了出来。得了自由的切原自然不会继续缩手缩脚，他转了转脖子又抻了抻腰，看似不经意地走近观月，在走到他面前的瞬间露出狂野轻蔑的笑，绿色的瞳孔慢慢染上一层血红，终于暴露出了自己的狼性。  
“啊——呆在那种地方真是累死了，多谢啦。”看似亲切的言语后便是无情的进攻，妖狼的利爪没有退化，比骨头还要硬质的利刃从指间伸长出来，即便是治愈力强大的精灵挨上一下也是要少了半条命的。  
观月灵巧地躲过了切原的攻击，令攻击落空的切原眼神中闪过一丝不解，不想对方竟然不是自己想象中的那样脆弱，切原咬了咬牙，又是反身一击，而对方却只顾闪躲，连出手的意思都没有，切原心中更是不服，随着他不断的进攻，自身强大的力量也逐渐释放出来，而无法控制这种力量的切原逐渐失控，他双眼血红，意志随着逐渐提升的体能而逐渐被压缩。看准观月闪躲不稳的时机，切原一跃而起，一副利爪毫不怜惜地向观月纤细雪白的颈子袭去，却不想在他以为得手的瞬间，他的头侧受到了一股冲击，全然破坏了他的平衡，而下一刻，一种巨大的牵引力便将他生生拽落在地上。  
“呜啊！”切原胡乱挣扎着，眼中的血红更深了一层。  
观月居高临下地看着倒在地上的切原，先前的躲闪只是不屑与切原战斗，直到被逼到不得不出手时，一击必杀的狠劲儿才迸发出来，他看准切原跃起的动作，在他离开地面失去依仗的瞬间用手杖将切原直接掀倒在地，顺势用手杖的尖端指着切原的胸口，轻按手杖之上的机关，手杖四侧便分裂出数条机械钢针，飞速地顺着切原身体两侧延伸出去，用不知从何处而来的力量吸附在地面上，将切原稳稳地限制住。  
“啧，你还太小，根本控制不了自己的血月之力，不要乱来。”温柔又富有磁性的声音让切原挣扎的更厉害了，进入爆发状态的妖狼对任何外界的感官都会十分敏感。“哇啊啊啊啊啊——”切原痛苦又狂躁地吼出声，越是温和轻柔的声音越是刺激他的进攻性。  
观月见状原想要直接给他一脚让他先好好睡一觉，想来却又有些不忍。若是放在平时，观月的总是很容易因为不听话的东西而生气，可对着这个耍心眼都耍不到点上又胡来的家伙，他偏又没什么生气的道理，毕竟他比这家伙起码年长上千岁，若是与他较劲也未免掉了身份。  
“观月？”裕太见观月一动不动地盯着地上的妖狼，那副参不透的模样让他为小妖狼捏了把汗。  
“没事的哦。”观月避开切原乱动的利爪，俯下身将手放在切原的额头上，温暖的白色光芒从他的掌心流出，划过切原的皮肤，带来轻柔又冰凉的温度。  
精灵特有的治愈力量包裹着切原，令他因为血月之力而躁动的精神逐渐平复，从痛苦的吼叫转为呜呜的浅吟。  
“看来有效果。”观月微皱的眉舒缓了，展露出令人惊艳的笑容，而切原刚刚转醒便看到这样这样一张惹人遐想的笑脸，模糊的视线让他眼中的观月仿佛被柔光所包围，像神明一样温柔可靠又看不通透。  
“你……干嘛啊，干……干嘛管我……我可是要打你哎！”切原有些别扭地别过头，脸有点红红的，不知是先前血月之力的燥热所致还是旁的，总之他极力掩饰，恨不得捂住自己的脸。  
“你叫什么名字？”机械的钢刺收回进了复古华美的手杖里，发出金属撞击的好听声音，仿佛伴奏似的，让观月的话语又多了一分动听。  
切原起身晃了晃还有些晕的脑袋，“怕了你了，我叫切原赤也，行了吧！”  
“嗯哼，不算难听，至少不用我再给你起名字了。”  
“什么叫不算难听，明明很好帅气好不好！”  
“很帅气很帅气。”观月把切原拉起来，掸了掸他身上的尘土，切原实在不适应被人这样照顾，尤其是被“弱小”的精灵照顾，他摆出气势汹汹的样子，想要拒绝这种好意，却不料还未开口，观月先他一步俯到他耳边轻声说道：“不要惹我不高兴，不然……我就拔掉你的指甲和牙齿。”  
切原的脸白了一下，观月突然的变脸让他感觉到莫名的寒意，更让他想起来观月将他击倒时的模样，那是一种与刚才的温柔截然不同的阴鸷，那攻击无情而精准，那副手杖又仿佛隐藏着强大而恐怖的秘密，切原这才开始后怕起来，脑中的弦一下子崩了。“唉，我……”切原顿时忘了自己想要怎么拒绝对方了，呆傻傻地站在原地任由观月帮他正好了衣服，又大脑放空地被带着进入了休息室。  
自由出入休息室是贵宾特有的服务之一，红色的地毯鎏金的绣纹，就连桌上的一杯红茶都是精灵泉的茶品特供。  
只可惜，这杯上好的红茶在观月享用它之前就已经被小妖狼打得粉碎。  
“我，我不是故意的！”切原说道，生怕自己的小爪子不保。  
“没关系。”观月用手杖将碎片扫开，又说道：“赤也，小心不要踩到了，你没有穿鞋。”  
“嗯！保证不踩到！”亲昵的称呼让切原又红了脸，他十分想要询问观月的名字，可对方不说，他也不敢问，支支吾吾了许久也没有拿出勇气。  
“很乖哦。”观月点了点头，坐了下来。切原站在一旁，有些不知所措，就像一个刚入职就被带去见老板的新职员，生涩又紧张，站也不是坐也不是。  
“不要站在那里挡视线，裕太，你带他去换一身衣服，这身实在是太破烂了。”  
“这可是我……”切原反驳的话就要脱口而出，观月此刻懒懒地看了他一眼，这一眼便让切原又生生把后话给吞了回去，他捂住自己的嘴，发出呜呜的声音。  
“知道就好。”观月的声线中带着得意。  
裕太有些无奈地对切原笑了笑，说道：“随我来吧。”  
“别想着攻击裕太，我可是会知道的。”观月笑着说，故意做出阴沉的神色，待切原一溜烟的逃开后，观月又收起笑容，手指轻击桌面，巨大的全息屏幕从空中显现，一个机械的女声响起：“您有三千五百二十一条信息需要确认。”  
“真是的。”观月幽怨地叹息，“说着手向一侧轻挥，屏幕上堆积的信息飞速地开始变成已阅状态。  
“进行整合报告。”观月用手托住额头，声音有些疲惫。  
“截止到五分钟前，五大区的新闻社对您与迹部景吾的合作有诸多关于其真实性的质问。主军区的榊先生发来问责，请您及时回电。第二军区的领主赤泽请求回电。第五军区的迹部财团秘书组对您得到心仪展品发来祝贺。”  
“我知道了。”  
观月揉了揉眉间，“告诉赤泽吉朗，让他不用担心，过段时间我会和他联系的。至于榊……”观月叹了口气，“回复他，我会竭尽全力保证军区的稳定，至于这件事的始末，我会亲自向他解释和致歉。”  
“收到指令。”  
因为不想继续听无情又机械的声音，观月挥了挥手便要将全息屏关闭，却听到身后传来一声惊呼，“哇啊！这是什么！好酷啊。”  
观月被这一声吓了一跳，若不是他练就的沉稳优雅，怕不是要惊吓出声。观月眉头一皱，冷言冷语道：“你太大声了！”  
“呜哇，我错了！你别拔我的指甲！”  
观月听见反倒忍不住咯咯地笑了起来，他侧过视线，打量起来刚换好新衣服的切原，高级灰的休闲西装穿在他身上很是合身，精致的领结打在搭扣整齐的衬领上，让切原看起来十分精神，那股子邋遢劲儿总算是没有了，活脱脱一个小少爷。“不错，很可爱。”观月点了点头，看起来心情不错，切原见状赶快凑近乎，他指了指空中水晶一样明亮的屏幕说道：“那是什么啊，我可以玩吗。”  
“玩？这可不是玩的东西。”观月被切原的请求问得愣住了，他转念一想，“不过……你叫我一声主人，我或许可以考虑哦。”  
“啊？这怎么行！”  
观月伸手示意他过来，切原瘪着嘴半不情愿地走过去，握住观月触感冰凉的手，他不禁又忘了什么该说什么不该说，直接将心中的疑问问出了口：“你的手真好看，可怎么这么凉啊，精灵是冷血动物来这么？”  
观月嘴角一勾，一个绝美又危险的坏笑便浮了出来，“是啊，精灵可是像蛇一样又冷血又残忍的种族，还会吃掉不服从他们的生灵哦。”  
“咿！”切原恨不得当场后退三步，可他的手被紧紧握住，只能硬着头皮站在观月面前，“主，主人。”所谓能屈能伸也算是本事，切原这样安慰自己。  
“不过，我是不一样的，但你能开口我很开心。”观月说着将切原的手引导着放在桌面上。他向着屏幕的方向说道：“ALET，授权，账号AKAYA。”  
“授权开放，正在录入……录入完成。”  
“来，敲击两下。”观月放开切原，让他自己来使用这个系统。  
切原听话地敲了两下，屏幕应声明灭了两次，机械音又响了起来。  
“请问您有什么要求。”  
切原眼睛一亮，“你，你能说出他是谁吗？”  
“观月初，精灵，籍贯二区，任职主军区，军权为特级。”  
“啊，原来你叫观月初啊，听起来好像女孩子啊。”  
观月一愣，没想到自己的信息竟然被切原这样问了出来，没有办法当即要回授权，他也只能故作冷静地挽着头发摆出无所谓的笑容掩饰自己的尴尬。  
“赤也……”  
切原应声又捂住了自己的嘴，这仿佛金鱼的记忆让观月产生了一种强烈的无奈感，他摇了摇头，说道：“好了，我也累了。”观月挥手将屏幕撤掉，切原的兴致也随之失落了大半。  
“回去有的是时间玩。”  
“真的吗！你家里什么样啊？”  
“你想要的全部都有，除了好玩的，还有吃不完的食物。”  
切原的眼中亮晶晶的，让观月觉得他傻得可爱，想来，他大概知道切原是怎么被军方的人毫发无损地捕捉的了……


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 来到观月宅邸的切原发现，这偌大的庄园中，并不只有他一个异族……

观月像一只猫，优雅高傲又摸不透脾气秉性。可他又不尽然像一只猫那样柔软好欺，或许，更像一只虎吧，从容却危险，踮着脚尖优雅地行进，却可能在下一刻就伸出冰冷的利爪...切原这样想着，一脸不悦又不敢质疑，任由观月将质感柔软的毛革镣铐环绕上他的脖子。  
无论精灵将智慧和政治提高到怎么样高不可攀的层面，其本质上仍是一个在种族主义方面从未进步过的种族。体能的弱小和智慧的傲慢让他们不安地轻视着一切。在精灵的法案中，异族被当作危险的生物严加管制和歧视，因此即使观月不愿意用任何镣铐去限制切原的野性，他也不能去为此触犯高等精灵的修正法案，否则，即使是他也无法保证切原的安全。  
当然，切原不会理解这些。  
从被塞到高级的轿车里开始，切原就不停的撕扯自己脖子上的束具，直到到达，切原仍旧一言不发地闹着脾气。  
车停了下来，门被从外部打开。  
“先生。”  
一个清冷的声音响起，切原好奇地探过身，正看到一个暗蓝色头发的青年恭敬地接过观月几乎不离身的手杖，迎他下车。那青年发间绑着红色的发带，将他冷若冰霜的面容点出一丝别样的温热，乌鸦似的一对巨大的黑色翅膀在背后忽扇着，有些骇人。  
“别怕，他不会伤害你。”观月见切原扭捏着不敢下车，说道。  
“我才没有怕！”切原吼道，蹭地一下跳下了车，速度快得反到把黑羽的青年吓了一跳。  
“有意思，是新来的么...呵呵，我是木更津淳。”淳只发出了笑声，面目表情却没有丝毫的变化。观月点了点头，不容拒绝地牵起切原的手，又不急不缓地对着淳说道：“这几天你接裕太的工作。”  
观月领着切原走在前面，留下淡淡的玫瑰花香。观月不算高大，即使是还未长开身体的切原也能够到观月肩膀的位置，可切原从他身后看去，只觉得眼前的精灵有一种难以撼动的可靠感，瘦削的肩膀似山峦一般仿佛可以遮风挡雨。  
偌大的庄园只有无尽延绵于两侧的花卉和三三两两的园丁，又长又宽阔的石路和毫无新意的草坪让切原感到无聊，他用另一只手捏了捏观月的手臂，引起他的注意。“你要带我去哪？”  
观月侧过头看了他一眼，“这就累了？”  
“怎么可能！”切原撇着嘴，清风带来的花草香让他有些飘飘然，观月正与他离得很近，没有武器也没有防备，让切原想到如果现在攻击他的话应该会得手，他背过手，锋利的小爪子伸了出来。  
“嗯哼，赤也，你长大要做什么样的工作？”  
切原愣了一下，小爪子暗搓搓地收了回去，“我，我想做...做猎人，哈尔法荒原上最强的猎人！所有的生物都要怕我！”切原说起来有点激动，就好像他真的已经成为了最强大的荒野猎人一样。  
观月笑了，“看来你很向往力量。”  
切原对力量没有什么概念，他微微昂起头，得意地说：“反正我会变得比你强大，到时候，你都得听我的！”  
“哦呀，真是可怕。可是暴力并不是真正的强大，你可以毁灭，却得不到服从。”观月的声音不大却不容忽视，切原的小手因为紧张而生了些汗，他抓了抓自己的衣角，锋利的爪子收得更向里了，他说服自己才不是不忍或者羞愧，只不过是不屑于做背后偷袭这样不上台面的事。  
“就是这里了，观月庄园最安全的地方。”观月松开切原，拍了拍他的肩膀说道，切原顺着观月的视线看过去，一座高大的建筑横在眼前，那应是一座大教堂，建筑的正面挂着一座巨大的时钟，一颗淡金色的启明星标示着精灵对星辰的信仰，璀璨的光芒神圣地照耀着双眼，让切原都不禁感到庄重和威压。  
“为什么你们的图腾是星星啊。”切原歪着头，问道。  
“因为我们的本源是光，光不消散，精灵不灭。”观月说着，仰头看了一眼最高点的十字星辰。  
“啊？那不应该崇拜太阳么，我家里都是那种狼的图腾，牙有那——么大！”  
观月笑着看了切原一眼，像十字星辰一样耀眼，“这是一种谦逊和优雅，你以后会懂的。”  
切原不明白观月话中的意思，他也不愿多想，比起探讨信仰，切原更在意这里是否有趣，他探起头，又问道：“这地方，会好玩吗.....”

“观月先生！”一个轻快的声音从门内传来，将切原的话语打断。伴随着门被推开的声响，一个小小的脑袋探了出来，上面一对猫耳格外显眼。  
“龙马，我说过这个门对你来说太重了。”  
“哼，还差得远呢，我现在已经能拎起两袋米了，很快就会超过你了。”被称作龙马的猫眼少年不屑地压了压自己的帽子闷闷地说。  
“先生先生！”原来厚重的门后不仅只有龙马，切原应声看去，只见一双火红色的兔耳从门后冒了出来，把正摆着姿势的猫耳少年推到了一边。那也是个与龙马差不多高的少年，惹眼的红发恣意张扬地显露着个性，他大喊着：“观月先生！陪我玩摔跤吧！白石太可怕了我不和他玩了！”  
“小金，白石来了？”观月疑惑了一瞬间，问道。小金点了点头拉上观月的手就要把他往屋里拽。  
“白石哥哥刚才在钟楼的后院，先生你帮我看看，他的手臂是不是真的有毒啊。”  
“真是胡闹。”观月摇了摇头，被动地顺着小金拉他的方向走去，切原见自己似乎是被遗忘了，心里不知怎么又有些不满，争夺注目的本能让他一把拉住了观月的另一只手。  
“你别把我扔在这！”  
“你是谁呀，啊！不管了，来陪我一起玩啊！”小金露出大大的笑，切原有些羞捏地往观月身后躲了躲，一双小手仍是抓着观月不肯放。  
观月很不擅长应付吵闹的场面，他剑一样细长而锋利的眉立了起来，有些嗔怒地压低声音轻吼：“别闹了！”  
不知是小小子们太过专注于对方还是他此时全然没有威慑力，两人都无视了观月的抱怨。  
“你先放手！”切原吼道。  
“你陪我玩我就放手！”小金哪里会示弱，反而更开心了起来。  
切原甩了甩手，龇起了牙：“我咬你哦！死兔子！”  
“哇啊！好可怕，观月先生他怎么这么凶啊！”  
“......”观月的思维断线了几秒，他提高了声音：“好了！再闹我要生气了！尤其是你，小金！”  
小金一向是观月最头疼的异族，他个性简单丝毫不懂得看他的脸色，性格极其外向，饶是他怎么样吓唬都只会让小金更缠着他。  
“啊，观月，真是辛苦啊。”陌生男子健气的声音响起。  
“白石...”  
观月顺着声音投过去一个求救的眼神，白石授意地将小金直接抱起来背在肩膀上，拍了拍他的背。“小金，再闹可不行。”  
小金倒是很怕白石，一下子就老实下来，带着点哼哼声地叫：“放我下来！放我下来嘛！”。白石把小金放在地上，说道：“去吧，去玩吧，不许缠着观月先生了知道吗。”  
小金被放下后立刻跑开了，跑开之前还看了观月身后的切原一眼，似乎对他很感兴趣。  
“去和他们玩吧，一会儿会有人来给你引路。”观月把切原向前推了推，微微俯身，又在切原耳边轻声说道：“这里到处都有你看不到的眼睛在盯着你，不乖的话，哼哼哼哼哼哼……”  
切原一缩脖子赶忙向着小金的方向跑了过去，龙马也很乖的跟着他们离开了。一只小妖狼追着一直矮小的兔精灵跑的样子让观月想到了不好的东西，他瞥了一眼切原他们离开的方向，一直在空中暗中保护观月的淳忽地拍着翅膀落了地，对着观月点了点头，又飞向观月视线所探的方向。  
“白石，你怎么来了？一区的工作呢？”将一切安排好，观月卷了卷发丝切入了正题。  
白石叹了口气，答道：“还不是因为迹部和你的事，你应该知道这事情闹得可不小吧。”  
“已经连一区的总统都惊动了么？真是的……”观月说。  
“迹部财团一直资助着分裂势力，如今卖了你人情，人人都说主军区遭到了分裂势力的渗透，舆论压力可不小，我很担心你。”  
“我已经准备好了进行一场发布会，龙崎和华村那边我在车上就已经交代好了，你不用担心，这件事主军区会处理的。”观月咬了咬下唇，“我会主动辞去主军区的职务。”  
“这...没有别的办法了吗？”  
“让民众和政坛最安心的办法，就是我这样不干净的人放权，硬撑只会让民众认为政府在摇摆。”观月的话没有任何问题，白石也找不出可以反驳的地方，但他依旧没有放弃说服观月。“观月，你可想好了，失去权力对你来说意味着什么，现在异族的生存形式每况愈下...如果连你都...”  
观月没有放任白石说出残酷的现实：“那个时候我没有做正确的事，如今我便没有更好的选择了，这其实不值得，但那孩子...我不想看到他的眼中被染上仇恨。”观月想到切原，眼神中多了一份宠溺，他继续说道：“赤也很强，是个很有战斗天赋的家伙，如果被毁掉真的太可惜了。”  
白石拍了拍观月的肩膀，他理解观月的选择，“我明白，那个时候，如果是我的话也会这样做的，毕竟将异者交给商人，他们的命运会很悲惨。迹部太了解你了，他吃准了。”  
观月惨淡地笑着，问道：“白石，我是不是太感情用事了，我以为我可以为他们抵挡风雨，到头来自己却先犯了错。”他低下头，又继续说道：“真是的，从什么时候开始变成这样，明明我可以对他们做到袖手旁观的...毕竟，工业战争发动协议上也有我的名字。”  
白石心里像是受到了重击，一种隐隐的钝痛从血腥又悲惨的回忆中溢出，他的声音有些喑哑，“就我对你的了解，你只是看起来冷酷......”  
一阵风起，报时的钟声也随之而来，白石灵敏的感觉到这是大雨来临前的风，不急不缓，却阴冷刺骨。白石推开门，“观月，我们进去谈吧，怕是要变天了。”  
“好。”观月跟了上去，走入高大又带着宗教意味的建筑。长长的甬道没有灯，只有阳光穿透彩色的窗照射进来，散出彩色的圣光。白石在前面挺直着背，不急不缓地走着，几乎挡住了照在观月身上的所有光线，让阴影中的精灵显得有些阴郁。皮鞋敲打在大理石地板的上的声音让沉默更静谧，观月突然开口打破了这种安静：“白石……你把小金带走吧。”  
白石眉头微微一皱，他有些哽咽，没有说话，只是点了点头。


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 严重歧视迫害异族的法案即将被提上议会，在大部分精灵都同意该法案的氛围下，观月或许只能先选择暂时逃避……

“你的翅膀好软啊，这东西怎么让你飞起来的？”  
“看路。”  
切原觉得淳是个不苟言笑的人，他跟随着淳从教堂的主楼通过一条用鲜花堆满的小路，曲曲折折才到了一个宽阔的内院。院子里种着洁白的花，与路上鲜艳的装饰花朵大相径庭，淳说那些花都是观月亲手种下的，百般吩咐切原不可以乱碰，切原当然对花不感兴趣，来到院子里的第一眼，切原只注意到了院中的花车和秋千。  
“观月先生需要出去一段时间，累了就去后面休息，不必等他。”淳指了指远处一栋精致的别墅，见没有人在意他的指示，淳仿佛已经习惯了这种场面，一言不发地拍拍翅膀飞走了。  
花亭下的桌子上堆满的色泽鲜艳又形容精美的东西。撒了欢的龙马和小金先切原一步跑向花亭下，拿起那些摆件一样的小东西吃了起来，切原没有见过这种食物，确切地说，切原除了野生动物的生肉就没有吃过别的东西。  
切原撇了撇嘴，假装不经意似的凑到两只小妖的旁边，鼓足了劲儿才问道：“那东西，好吃吗？”  
“这叫点心啊，你不知道吗？”龙马抬眼看了切原一眼，语气中带着小小的傲慢，“看来真的不知道啊，啊，真是差得远呢。”  
“谁说我不知道！不就是...点心么！”切原抓起桌面上的一块雪白的方块，凑在鼻子前闻了闻，香草的清香仿佛有着安抚的作用，让切原本能的想去吃掉它。  
“嗷呜，好吃...”切原把嘴里塞得满满的，一边吃还不忘了嘟囔道：“那家伙说有好吃的到没有骗我。”  
“什么那家伙！那是观月先生，要说敬语！敬语。”小金叼着一条面包翻上了花车，居高临下地看着切原，一边吃一边说个不停，嗓门大得有些聒噪：“你是叫赤也来着吧，你的耳朵和精灵们一样耶，你是精灵吗？你不会是观月先生的孩子吧！”  
“我才不是什么精灵！我是妖狼族的！”  
“哇啊！”金太郎大呼小叫起来，切原和龙马同时捂住了耳朵，“我听说过！是传说中最可怕的种族！好像是书里写过的......”  
“哼哼哼，怕了吧！”切原抢过小金手里的饼干，放进自己嘴里，倒是十分得意。  
“可你看起来一点也不可怕啊。”龙马百无聊赖地撑着头坐在花车上，对切原进行了残忍的评价。  
“你说什么！我不可怕？”切原蹭地也翻上花车，撸起有些偏长的衬衫袖，炫耀一般地露出自己的利爪。而龙马抖了抖耳朵，语气依然很不屑，“切，什么嘛，利爪这种东西我也有啊。”  
“那你...你见过血吗！”切原搜索起自己引以为傲的记忆，狩猎、厮杀，他随着模糊的印象，半编造地说起了过去，“和你们这种弱小又需要人照顾的家伙不一样，我才不是喜欢和族群一起行动的那种狼，我可是独自在荒原上狩过猎的！这双爪子可是沾过血的！”  
眼看两只小妖又点敬畏和好奇了，切原靠在花车内柔软的椅背上，开始添油加醋地形容起自己的流浪生活。而实际上，切原并没有像他自己讲述的那样强大又无畏。在一次因为精灵的工业活动而造成的迁徙中，尚不知事的切原因为贪玩走失了，逃难的族人没有时间去管一个脱队的小妖狼，切原就这样被留在了工业区。  
“有一次，一只龙鹰要吃了我，被我用废弃的铁叉叉爆了头，然后啊，就用这只爪子，撕下他的肉……”  
懵懂地以为自己被群族抛弃了的切原开始独自一人讨生活，在荒原上狩猎毫无智慧的动物成为了他活下去的唯一手段，野生动物都很凶猛，就连一只驯鹿都拥有强大的角和肌肉，生存这种事这并没有故事里歌颂的英勇无畏，有的只是怯懦和恐惧，以及无数次的伤痛。  
“矮人的斧子有那么长，比他们自己都长，挥下来时候差点切断了我的腿！”  
“然后呢？然后呢？”  
小金和龙马听得有些入迷，催促着切原说更多，切原想了想后来的事，似乎真的有血腥味从喉咙里溢了出来，切原摇了摇头，“哼，不说了，反正你们是不会懂的。”即便只是模糊的回忆，那些苦难仍让他喉咙发苦，切原突然有些羡慕起小金和龙马来，想到他们从小就被观月精心地呵护起来，不用为生存苦恼也不用赌上性命战斗，他想，如果他早一些遇到观月，是不是也可以像他们一样无忧无虑...想到此处，切原刚忙把这个想法清出脑子，他警告自己妖狼是不可以做宠物的，他骨血里的荣耀，不容许他产生这样懦弱的想法。

观月决定给白石一些时间来说服小金，并将公馆暂时交给白石管理。打理好一切的观月回到了，随后的一个多月都没有回来。  
主军区联邦政府有着一个足有八百平方米的大厅，墙面上的新闻板滚动播放着主军区的各项议会和新增法案。精灵联邦刚刚经历了一场扩张战争，战后的重建工作给各个军区都带来了不小的压力，政治策略、法律制定和生产规范，工业化带来的绝不仅仅是硕果累累，与此同时伴随着的也有污染和资源争夺。重建的工作繁重，战争红利的分割所带来的势力掣肘更是错综复杂，主军区岗位上任何一个人都不是多余的，因此观月即便辞去了主军区的职位封住舆论，私下里却仍代理着主军区的全部运维管理工作。  
忙完一天的工作，观月站在露台上吹着夜风，远处的灯光连成一片，让观月想起千年前那些果实会发光的白树。  
“在想什么？”一个极富有魅力的女性声音将观月的思绪打断，他回过头，礼貌地应了一声。  
“华村前辈，这么晚了，来找我一起赏月吗？”  
“观月先生真会开玩笑，今晚是黑血月。”  
“嗯哼哼。”观月笑了笑看向空中，天空一丝光芒都没有，更衬得工业化带来的光明格外刺眼。  
“不担心吗？如果血月他控制不了自己出来乱跑就麻烦大了，你知道的，现在种族淘汰的呼声有多大。”华村走到观月身边，说话间帮观月整了整他西服的领子。  
“你是说那只妖狼？”观月的睫毛忽闪了一下，对他来说异族是独特而美丽的生物，他不喜欢对着他们使用淘汰这个词。观月抬起眼看向远方，说道：“我没有担心他的必要。”  
华村摇了摇头，她走到观月身前，又开始整理观月有些外翻的领带，“你很少这样不认真打理自己。”  
“太忙了，顾不上。”  
“呵呵呵，真是的，关心的话就说出来，要真的不担心，何必今晚在这里吹冷风。”  
观月沉默了一会，直到华村重新系好他的领带，观月才反问道：“前辈这是在关心我？”  
华村美丽的脸上扬起一个意味深长的笑，“你是我最得力的学生，我当然关心。我们都喜欢看穿别人的内心，可没想到我也有看不明白你的那一天。”  
“前辈来找我，是为了明天的异族法案吧，你想知道我的看法？”  
见观月把她的想法捅开，华村也不再多寒暄，她双手撑在栏杆上，看着远方说道，“你有没有想过，你就这样辞去职位，你将失去签字的权利。现在你没有发言权了，不二周助一个人撑不住的。”  
观月背过身来靠着围栏，他微微低着头看着地面，语调沉重地说道：“我相信不二知道该怎么做。”  
“没什么人比自己更可信。”  
“前辈是在怪我？”  
“我只是想不明白，你这样聪明的人缘何会栽在那只小妖狼身上。”  
观月抱着自己的双臂，一向凛冽的眉微微皱起，容色无奈又温柔，他用风一样轻的声音坚定地回答了华村的质问。“我想保护的东西太多了……可如果我连眼前的生命都保护不了，那么这一切还有什么意义呢......”  
“哼，真是任性。”  
“华村前辈，你就当我是任性了一次吧。”  
“一次？你的一意孤行早就不是第一次了。”华村将观月的身子板过来，正视着他，此时他发现观月的发丝已被风吹得凌乱，华村没有再继续说下去，而是将观月被风吹乱的发丝挽到耳后，两只精灵此刻仿佛一对母子，看着观月毫不退缩的眼神，她忽然放弃了劝说观月放弃切原，华村从没想过自己会被这么蹩脚的理由打动，“观月，什么时候也带我见见那孩子吧。”

联邦45年，精灵法案中针对异族的不平等修改法案顺利的通过。全区的代表者都在法案上签了字，除了五区以告病弃权的不二周助。对于大部分精灵来说，异族法案的存在本就可有可无，而对于异族和想要保护异族不被伤害的精灵来说，这个法案无异于一场毁灭的开始。  
小金被带走的时候哭闹不止，连白石的恐吓都没有作用。切原躲在窗前巨大的帷幕后面偷偷看着，尖尖的爪子又露了出来。他想，那死兔子哭的那么惨，肯定是要被白头发精灵吃掉了，他开始计算起这个白发精灵有多强，一双利爪蠢蠢欲动。兴许是切原闹出了一点动静，又或是落地的窗帘在他的呼吸下微小地颤动了一下，原本安慰着小金的白石忽地看了过来，将探出一点头的切原吓的缩了回去。切原的心突突地跳着，他想冲出去，可恐惧感还是真实地限制住了他的身体。  
切原仍记得观月狠绝的攻击和那一瞬间所流露出来的冷傲，白石的眼神与那时的观月一样，那是一种精灵与生俱来的冷酷感，不经意地、即使不带有任何恶意也能让切原本能的产生出畏惧感。  
就像神的孩子与神明对视。  
切原屏着呼吸，直到偌大的房间彻底寂静，小妖狼从窗帘后爬了出来，孤零零地站在地毯中央，看起来有些迷茫。  
切原不清楚这短短的一个月内发生了什么。最开始龙马不见了，随后陪在他和小金身边的淳在一个阴沉的下午离开，今天小金也被带走了。原本热热闹闹的娱乐室变得冷冷清清的，除了切原，便只有门口偶尔走过的仆人投来的匆匆一瞥。  
切原坐在地上抱住腿，把头埋进膝盖之间，他的脑海中浮现出观月有些算计又温柔的面孔，闷闷地嘟囔道：“混蛋，怎么还不回来……”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 风雨欲来，天已经暗淡下来，等待观月的是一个难以置信的消息，他隐约觉得这与异族法案将有着脱不开关系。

“辞职？他真是疯了！”  
迹部景吾愤怒地将手里的遥控设备扔向并没有实体的显示屏，精密的金属设备掉落在地上，伴随着迹部的吼声，发出令人为之一震的破碎声。  
君岛在沙发上换了个更舒服的姿势半躺着，晃动着手中的玻璃杯，调笑道：“迹部，你这就慌了？和主军区的老狐狸对阵，这点稳重都没有可怎么行。”  
“我只是想借助他撕开个口子，谁想到这家伙居然做得这么绝！本大爷准备的计划全乱了。”  
“看来你还是不够了解他啊。”  
“那家伙从小就是个专权的人，走到哪儿都要指挥，他这个性子从来没有改过。工业战争前，为了那个统领的位置他得罪了多少人，谁能想到……”  
君岛眼中闪过一丝精明，“或许，这是以退为进。”  
“你什么意思？”  
“如果那个位置他不想要了呢？”  
“啊嗯？怎么可能……”迹部摸了摸下巴，虽然嘴上反驳，实则却在思考。  
“哦？迹部你有客人啊。”一个慵懒低沉的男声响起，分散了迹部的注意力，他瞥了一眼声音来源的位置，正看到忍足扒着门往里看。  
“忍足，你的腿伤还没好，不要出来乱走。”  
“这样的伤可不容易好啊，不得不说主军区的人下手可真够狠的。”忍足苦笑了一下，拄着拐杖一瘸一拐地走到正密谈着的两人身边。君岛脸色有些不悦，他给了迹部一个疑惑的眼神。  
“别担心，忍足是可以信任的人。”迹部摊了摊手说道。  
“好，那我就继续了。”君岛站起身，打量了一下忍足，继续说道：“最近异族的事吵得很火热，就我知道的信息，观月初和那个种族协会的不二周助一直来往甚密，或许他是想逃避这次的法案修订，既然不二周助可以告病弃权，观月初也可以以此为契机假装辞职避开这次没有胜算的政治纠纷，既不用发表政见被多数群体盯上，又不必假装迎合说违心的话，这不是疯狂，反倒很精明啊。”  
“假装？”迹部有些疑惑地问道。  
“联邦政府的首长之一是他的老师，有这层关系在，等风头过去，他还不照样是军部的统领。”  
“切，那算我被他摆了一道？等妖狼的这个风头过去，我们还怎么给主军区做文章。”  
“呵呵，迹部啊迹部，你让我说你什么好，看事情要长远。”君岛踱步到迹部和忍足两人身后，回过身看着迷惑的两人，“就算目前没法利用他制造舆论分裂主军区，但只要我们攥着妖狼的事情，观月初就等于有个把柄在我们手里，到时候他有什么风吹草动，我们还是可以加以利用。”  
迹部哼笑一声，“君岛，你调查的很清楚嘛。”  
“异族就是他的弱点，而妖狼可是精灵族千百年来的大敌，想要保护他就是和整个族群作对，现在异族法案已经把妖狼列为一级危险生物，只要他还想和现在的局势作对，便早晚会栽在这件事头上，到时候我们向他伸出援手，他也不得不接受。”  
“你说的意思是，我好像阴差阳错的使了个‘美人计’？”  
“无论怎么说这是个炸弹，什么时候引爆都对我们有利无害。”  
……  
迹部送走君岛后，窝在沙发里点起了一根雪茄，忍足将拐杖搭在沙发边上，腿脚瞬间好了起来。迹部瞥了他一眼，说道：“你倒是很会装啊。”  
“你找的那个君岛，还挺有两把刷子。”  
“……”迹部吐了口烟，沉默了。  
“怎么？后悔了？”  
“多少还是老朋友了，想不到我和别人一起这样算计他。”  
“迹部。”忍足坐到迹部身边，将还燃着的烟从他口中抢过来掐掉。迹部腾地坐起身来，“你干什么！”  
“既然决定搅这摊浑水，个人感情还是放下吧，你可不要忘了观月当初为了促成联邦政府都做了些什么。观月放不下的你放下了，你才能赢他。”  
“哼，这我当然知道。”迹部夺过那根烟，随手扔进了机械燃烧箱里，火焰亮了一下又寂灭下去，像极了迹部的眼中明灭的情绪。

新法案的发布只掀起了很小的风浪，但其对精灵联邦的影响并不像它的争议性那样低。和观月预料的一样，等级安全的异族交易从黑市上到了明面，而危险异族引起的安全事件在法案发布的一个月里骤增，异族抵抗收容导致的被虐杀事件更是频出，精灵终归是几千年的战士，即使提早步入了文明，骨子里的残酷仍是一触即发的。刚从议会做完记录回来的观月看到了白石发来的电子信件，信件因为异族法案的各方面消息被压了小半个月，看了信件的观月脸色一白，将事务匆匆交到刚休假回来的裕太手上便回到公馆。  
淳没有出来迎接他，为他打开车门的是观月最早从矿山救下来的一只大型妖狼，观月称他为千岁千里，虽然拥有一个有点女孩子气的名字，可他却有快两米的个头，成年的妖狼体型要比精灵大一些，而能长到千岁这样的妖狼也算是少见了。  
“淳去哪儿了？”观月下了车第一件事就是恨不得跑进主厅，  
千岁匆匆忙忙地跟上，“淳去找龙马了。”  
快入冬的天泛着阴惨惨的白，观月裹了裹厚实的披肩，蹬蹬地跑上台阶，回头和千岁抱怨起来：“谁让他去的！现在外面这么乱……算了，先带我去找白石。”  
在客厅见到白石的一刹那，观月冲了上去直接拎住了对方的衣领，恶狠狠地开口：“白石藏之介，我把这里交给你，这就是你答应我的照顾好大家？”  
“观月，你冷静！”白石握住观月的手腕将他和自己分开，他按住观月的肩膀，“你不要太着急了，淳已经去找了。”  
“淳出事怎么办！他是翼族，搞不好会被抓走卖掉！”  
“你太紧张了。”  
“紧张？”观月愤怒地甩开白石，来回踱了两步，他指了指窗外，“白石，你现在出去看看，外面仗着新法案交易异族奴隶的还少吗！”  
“我也没想到……淳觉得这是他的错，我没有拦住他……”  
“算了，都怪我。”观月不想再吵，泄了气一般瘫坐在沙发上，他揉了揉脸，深吸了口气问道：“赤也怎么样了？”  
“他很好，小金也很好，小金已经安全的被送到了一区，你不用担心。”  
观月安静地坐着，白石也没有打扰他，观月想起什么一般起身，伸向沙发旁侧的手停滞了一下，没有了身份象征的手杖让观月有些不习惯，他调整了一下有些心不在焉的状态，匆匆忙忙地向教堂走去。

切原做了一个绚丽的梦，梦里都是甜美的糖果和点心，不算熟悉但也不算陌生的精灵抱着满满的彩色糖果站在不远的地方，切原毫不犹豫地跑过去，就好像要扑进他的怀里。糖果忽然撒了一地，发出好听的响声，切原盯着满地的绚丽，疑惑地抬起头，不知所然地看向神明一样的精灵，他似乎有些忧郁，十分心疼地看着满地的糖果。  
“观月先生...你不要吃掉我……”  
观月坐在床边，看着床上的切原迷迷糊糊地在梦里叫自己的名字，不想此时切原竟慢慢的睁开了眼睛，在观月发呆的空隙，切原迷惑地眨了眨眼，“啊呀，我还在做梦吗？”  
“不是梦。”  
“你是真的？你终于回来了！”切原有些激动地起身，一下子勾住了观月的脖子，就连被子还揉在腿间。即使切原自认为和观月不算熟络，甚至还有一种与生俱来的敌意和抗拒，但一种雏鸟情节还是让他本能地去依靠这个他在精灵世界里的唯一。一直小心翼翼的切原终于放纵地出声：“我不想待在这！”  
“别怕。”观月搂住切原，安慰似的拍了拍他的背。  
“我才不是怕！只不过小金不见了，龙马和淳也不见了，我……我不是怀疑你，但别的精灵可能把他们吃掉了！”  
观月楞了一下，“不，不会……我之前说的都是骗你的，精灵是不会吃什么生灵的……”  
“但你们会杀掉我们对吧。”  
一种苦涩的积压在喉咙，观月觉得切原缠绕在自己勃颈上的双臂勒紧了，他挣出切原的环抱，用一种温柔到掩饰的笑容去面对切原，“赤也，你为什么会这么想……”  
“我见过的……”  
“……”  
“我见过的。”切原坚定地重复自己说过的话。  
观月闭上眼，他知道切原指的什么，对于活了上千年的观月来说切原确实还是个孩子，但切原并不是真的年幼无知，他做过刽子手，自然也见证过其他族类的残忍。从被捕获到拍卖，再到现在一个个的失去身边的伙伴，自从来到精灵的领地，切原身边的一切都是负面的，即使观月想带给他一些光明的东西，最终也掩盖不了他心中的不安。  
观月带来的美好就像他梦中那些捧不住的糖果。  
“我会保护你的，你应该相信我。”观月没有看切原的眼睛，只是扶着他的肩膀，用声音给他传递着令人安心的讯息。  
“那，龙马呢？小金呢？淳大哥呢？”  
“……”  
“你为什么不说话！”  
观月无法解答这个问题，切原却不停地逼问。切原的质问和不信任让他气恼，即使他理解切原的苦衷，但太多的不顺已经折磨了他太久，为了保持理智，观月干脆转身便走，让切原抓了个空。对于观月忽冷忽热的脾气切原也见怪不怪了，但他没有被观月的冷然吓退，切原连鞋子都没有顾上穿，直接跟着跑了过去，他这时发现观月没有拿着自己的武器，正处于一种极度易受攻击的状态，且切原确信这里没有可以保护他的人。  
“你回答我啊，你不敢了吗！”切原胆子大了起来，他抓住观月的手臂，尖锐的爪子勾破了观月的袖口。  
“我说了，你需要相信我！”  
“你什么都不和我说，凭什么让我相信你！”  
观月感觉自己的怒火一触即发，他极力保持着自己的优雅，在白石面前的失态他不想再来一次。怒气将观月的声音压得很低，“小金在一个很安全的地方，但找到龙马和淳我需要时间。我不会伤害他们，也不会伤害你，这一点你必须相信！你没有选择！”  
观月知道自己在强迫切原相信自己，在他拿不出任何可靠的证明前，将自己的命运托付给自己，这不公平，但观月的傲慢不允许任何的质疑，他希望切原可以理解，但他的潜意识其实对此并不抱任何希望。  
“好，我相信你，虽然你是个讨厌的精灵。”切原的眼中泛着亮光，好像激动得要哭了出来，观月有些受宠若惊，他惊讶地看着这个只比自己矮半头的异族，“真的？”  
“真的！”切原放开了观月，别扭地点了点头，选择信任一个陌生的种族是非常困难的，对任何生灵来说都是这样，但切原希望可以去相信他，就好像观月敢于毫无防备的去面对他一样，但他有一个要求，切原作势命令起来眼前一直都在命令他的精灵，“但前提是，你一定要把龙马和淳大哥安全地找回来。”  
“我一定会的。”观月的笑容回来了，这让切原觉得自己的妥协全部都值得了，他松开手，视线从观月的脸上滑落到他的袖口，“你的衣服坏了，我不是故意的啊……你……你别生我的气。”  
观月的脾气来得快去得也快，心情大好的观月哪里还会生什么气，他摸了摸切原的脸，忽然想到了些什么，他摆出招牌的坏笑，让切原有种不好的预感，“嗯哼哼哼哼，赤也，作为毁坏衣服的补偿，我要你协助我做一件事情.....”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 观月要带切原去见一个人……一个与他在政治意见上相左却又相合的人。

“观月先生，这手套好别扭啊......”  
“别废话，戴上。”观月一边说一边把切原不配合的小爪子往胶皮制的手套里塞。  
“你别凶我啊，我现在可不怕你！”切原白了观月一眼，用已经带好手套的手插着腰，这样的姿势配上收身的小马甲让他显得很是神气，一头乱毛被绅士帽压住，但刘海还是格外有个性地翘了起来。  
“从现在起你要代替千岁担任保镖的职责，首先你要记住不要和任何人提起你的种族，对外你是一只精灵明白吗？”  
“哦…”刚得知自己能和观月出去的时候切原开心的不得了，但条件就是必须带上防止利爪暴露的皮手套。妖狼是和精灵在外观上最像的种族，他们都拥有长而尖的耳朵和差不多的体型，可战斗的能力却大相径庭。一直以来拥有强大战斗力的千岁承担着外部的安保工作，可以飞行的淳负责内部的安保工作。千岁与淳不同，他会跟随观月去各种地方，甚至是联邦国会，因此他需要隐藏野性，最大限度地融入精灵的族群。  
“现在这栋建筑里还有许多担任着各个方面工作的异族，千岁要负责起淳的工作保护他们，而你则代替他协助我，这样的小事，你是可以做到的吧。”  
“当然！”切原面上掩饰不住的自豪起来，“保护弱小什么的，我最在行了！谁欺负你我就把他抓死。”  
“你……”观月哑然，若放在平时，被旁人说弱小两个字足以让观月长篇大论地批判到对方服气为止，但面对切原，对方的孩子气实在让他又气又无奈。他使劲儿扥了扥切原衣服的下摆，让肩膀更贴合一些。想到切原的冲动和英雄主义，观月不放心地开口：“赤也，你要记住，最强大的能力不是伤人，而是自保。”  
“这有区别吗？”切原抓了抓乱蓬蓬的刘海。  
“不战为上。力量的价值是在毫无选择时才能体现的，滥用只会让它掉价。曾经我是这样教导千岁的，现在我希望你能和他做的一样好。”  
观月不在的那些日子里切原见过几次千岁，那只妖狼有两米的个头，高大又壮实，可切原的印象里他已经不再像是一只狼了，他穿着西装革履，戴着一副黑色的手套，他的眼神慵懒谦逊，没有一丝凌厉。切原对此很是不屑，他认为这样的狼与一只狼犬没有什么分别。  
“那是你们精灵的信条，不是我的，我才不要变得像他一样。”  
切原的顶撞将观月噎住了，饶是在政坛上出了名巧舌如簧，他也没有心力去反驳一个根本不想思考甚至可以说固执己见的叛逆期少年，即使这个少年少说也有三四十年的阅历了，教育的缺失和野外的生活让切原的思维仍然停留在文明世界之外，与婴孩时就留在他身边的千岁全然不同。观月摇了摇头，准备放弃继续对牛弹琴。  
“你以后会明白的，总之，不要惹事并协助我，这才是保护，战斗的事情不需要你插手，任何时候都不要露出利爪知道吗。”  
“你已经说过许多次了，你不烦我还烦呢。”切原撇嘴，被几次三番地提点让他不耐烦了起来，“你快带我出去。”  
观月很想凶他，但他的优雅不允许他这样做，他只能用假笑过度自己的尴尬，当所谓精灵会吃小孩的笑话失灵后，管住切原便越来越难了。为了满足这个傻孩子的急不可耐，观月一把抓起切原并将他塞出了门。  
精灵的街道很漂亮，精致的路灯和精美的商品橱窗规整地摆在两侧，洁白的花卉从窗台上延伸而下，将花街布置得美轮美奂，精美绝伦的现代蒸汽车上挂满了鲜花，偶尔路过的复古贵族马车则被空中的光辉照射出金灿灿的颜色，自然和工业在这个城市完美的融合着，让每一寸土地都在展示着一种荒原没有的繁芜。切原第一次在精灵的国度里行走，第一次呼吸着自由的空气，没有封闭空间，没有该死的束缚带，切原带着好奇心审视着一切。  
“这是什么花？居然有两种颜色。”  
“这是双生花。”观月微微俯下身审视着切原所指的那朵盘踞在围栏的花，但因为对花粉的敏感而没有更近一步。  
“你说的不对，双生花一生一色，这两朵并蒂花明明有两个颜色！”  
“这是嫁接的品种，原本是蓝海丛和双生花的孩子哦。”观月说起花有些滔滔不绝，“一支注定是海蓝色，但另一支一生一色，变幻无穷，虽然不同色但仍属于双生花的科目。”  
“不同种类的花也可以有宝宝吗？”切原问道，他用大而透亮的眼睛盯着观月，忽然让观月的脸红了一下，他们此时离得极近，被娇艳的花朵迎合着，有些奇妙的浪漫，观月也不知道自己是想到什么了，他犹犹豫豫地开口，“这...当然可以。”  
看切原还若有所思，观月决定把自己的想法扔出脑子，他拉住切原，“好了，我们该走了。”  
“哦...那橱窗里那个是什么？”  
观月又顺着切原的目光看了一眼，那是橱窗内展出的电子通信器，也难怪切原不识得那是个什么物件，它的模样不像任何自然界存在的东西。从外观上来看，它只是一块方形的银质金属，有电子的光在光滑的表面上跳跃。  
“那是通信器。”观月见切原一双大眼睛恋恋不舍地盯着橱窗内发光的小物件，想也不想就上前推开了这家商铺的门。  
“哎？你要去做什么？”  
切原追进了店，但一看到生人，他又有些怕的缩到了观月身后。  
“那个通信器，我买了。”  
店员是个很高大的女精灵，她的视线总是寻着拘谨的切原，反而让对方更加躲躲藏藏了起来。  
走出商店，观月将方形的金属放在切原手里，说道：“下次要光明正大的站在我身边知道吗？你要记住，你要融入这里，你这样会引来太多的眼光。”  
切原乖乖的握住手中的物件，很是珍惜的点了点头，算是把观月的话听了进去。“那什么……谢谢。”切原忽地想到观月刚刚付款时候的干脆模样，这令他鬼使神差的问了一个本不该他关心的问题。  
他问道，“很贵的吧。”  
观月已经不记得价钱，这对他来说实在是不重要的。“嗯哼，对我来说，不算贵。”  
“我呢？我是你多少钱买的。”  
观月神色一暗，他担心切原还耿耿于怀被买卖的事。“你啊，你是无价的。”  
“啊？我这么贵的吗！好厉害！”  
观月这才知道自己是白担心他了，看来切原的小脑袋里没有多余的地方放置那些多余的感怀。  
这一点着实与他不同，令人羡慕。

不二在一区的住所离观月的公馆并不远，观月和切原即使徒步也没有花费太长时间。观月站在公寓的门口颇有些犹豫，他和不二一直有一些政治见解上的摩擦，非工作上的必要，观月几乎不会与不二见面，但凡有什么口信也是托裕太去传。要不是龙马的事必须要亲口问过不二，观月实在是不想来的。见观月磨磨蹭蹭，切原不解地问道：“怎么？你嫌门铃脏吗？”切原似乎已经忍不住要去按门铃了，他干脆替观月下了决定，毫不有趣的按下了门铃。  
“按门铃是保镖的工作对吧！”  
“额，算是吧。”观月不知道该怎么和他解释，即将要面对不二，令他开始有些紧张。  
不二原本是五区派来驻一区的参议员，但因为其异族保护的政治倾向与五区相背离而自愿放弃了五区参议员的身份，重新以种族协会的名义获得了参议席位，而如今种族法案一发布，种族协会也将面临解散或失去选票，他将无法保护他想保护的一切，就像他一样，想必不二也一定正为此而头疼。  
观月认为，不二极可能因为不信任他而悄然夺走他认为最重要的龙马，于是不二也成了观月第一个怀疑对象，同时他是能够帮忙找回龙马的，最有利的帮手。  
“哎呀，是不令人欢迎的稀客啊。”  
门开了，不二顶着一副很冷淡的笑容接待了他们。  
切原尽量让自己显得自然而非怯懦，于是他抢先一步说话了。“喂，什么叫不受欢迎啊！”  
不二眯起眼睛观察了一下切原，问道：“观月，他是谁？”  
“新保镖。”  
不二上前忽然牵住了切原带着皮手套的手，声音中带着无奈的质疑：“又是这样？”  
观月点了点头，毫不客气的绕开不二进到了室内。不二也没有阻止他，而是侧身让了一下，顺便把一脸呆滞的切原拉进了房间。  
“放开我，你这家伙！”切原有点害怕，不二虽然看起来和善却气势汹汹，激得切原一下子狼毛都要炸掉了。  
“啊呀。”不二轻声尖叫了一声，把咬了自己胳膊一口的切原一把甩开。“他怎么这样？”  
“他就是这样，你还是小心点对待比较好呢。”观月窃笑，但他还是立刻抱住切原，以免他再乱来。  
“嗯哼哼哼哼，对待小孩子可不能使用暴力啊。”  
观月将下巴枕在切原的肩膀上，将切原小小的身子抱在怀里，让切原能感受到他的笑声带来的震颤，同时，他的心跳居然也加快了。  
切原扭捏起来，“别像对待小孩子一样对我！”  
“好啦，我不取笑你了。”观月放开他，不二摆上茶杯，看着嬉闹的两人，忽然不合时宜的来了一句。“看来，你很喜欢他。”  
“嗯哼，和你喜欢龙马一样喜欢。”  
不二皱眉，可见是戳到了他的痛处。  
“可我不能把他留在我身边。”  
“但你可以偷偷地将他带走不是吗。”观月狡黠地看这不二，用最不经意的语气去炸不二的反应。  
“嗯？”迷惑的痕迹爬上不二的眉间，他的困惑和不解如此真实，以至于观月瞬间将心中的怀疑抹杀了。  
不二曾经也是一个擅长说谎的政客，但他的表情从来骗不过观月的眼睛。显然，不二是真的不知情，于是后面的部分才是麻烦的开始。  
“你什么意思？”不二开始反问。  
观月看了一眼切原，似乎是一种示意。他用尽量不激怒不二的平淡语气说道，“龙马不见了。”  
这几个简单的字像惊雷一样炸在不二的脑中，他愣住了，茶水倒在了桌面上也浑然不知。  
“不二，他失踪了，我以为是你……”  
“别说了！”  
随之而来的事瓷器碎裂的声音，观月一惊，即使做好了不二要发怒的准备，但他依旧很恐惧地抓住了切原的衣角。  
不二阴沉沉地看向他，“我果然不应该信任你这种人。”  
切原向前一步正要替自己的“雇主”打抱不平，却被观月一把拉住。  
“没事。”观月轻声说。  
不二果然没有被愤怒冲昏头脑，他几乎是立刻冷静了下来。他毕竟这已经不是他第一次想对观月发怒，他知道，现在即便是揍观月一顿，也对解决问题无益。  
自从战争结束，太多太多的事已经让不二没了闹脾气的力气。  
“说吧，什么情况。”不二失了力气一般，倒进沙发里。  
“法案通过后，我收到了白石的信件。在血月的那天，白石去照顾会在血月之夜发狂的赤也和千岁。而龙马像往常一样在公馆的庭院里，但不知道发生了什么，他没有回到教堂，就这么消失了。”  
不二难以置信的摇了摇头，“会是政敌做的吗？”  
“没可能，无论是迹部还是其他分裂主义者，如果要胁迫我，会想尽办法带走赤也，而不是龙马，而你，你已经没有了五区的席位，我想不到他们这么做的理由……我想，淳应该知道发生了什么，但他私自离开了，以至于我现在很被动。”  
“淳？他似乎不应该会这样做。”不二眯着眼，他的心绪一向缜密，很快就发现了违和的地方。  
“你的直觉很准，淳本不该是这样的，他居然违背白石，这里面一定有问题。”  
观月踱步到不二身边，他说出了自己第二个怀疑对象。“我甚至想过，这件事就是淳做的，可为什么呢？”  
“这一定与新法案有关。”  
观月盘算起来，如果说淳和龙马有什么利益共同点的话，那就只有他们的异族身份。  
“会是……异族做的么？”观月不经意间提出自己的疑虑，而不二听后忽然像是被激活了一段被遗忘的记忆，他飞速地起身，一阵翻箱倒柜后从书房取出一份拼接的报纸。  
他把报纸铺在桌面上，示意观月上前来看。他解释道：“在我接手种族协会之后，曾拜托乾调查过异族还有没有自行结成的组织，这些是他当时给我的资料。”  
切原虽然对两人的对话兴致缺缺，但听到异族两个字也不禁凑了上去。  
报纸的字又细又密，观月拿出单片的放大镜片扫了一眼。  
上面记录着许多异族造成的凶杀和集体逃亡事件，所有的案件都是集体性作案，伤亡者大部分是地下交易的工作人员和无良的买家，猫妖和翼族是地下交易的主流生物，伤人事件也多数出自这两个种族之手。  
切原忽然伸出手指了指报纸上的一张图片。“我认识他。”  
那是一只成年的男性猫妖，是一个凶杀案的再逃的主要嫌疑人。他的模样和龙马有些像，但光从体型来看便知道不是龙马。  
“他是谁？”观月像是找到了突破口，这和龙马极为相似的容貌，虽然黑白的报纸和模糊的打印让一切有些虚幻，但观月还是能隐隐感觉这照片上的人与龙马有些许联系。  
“叫什么我忘记了，我在流浪的时候……”切原忽然欲言又止，他忽然意识到接下来的话似乎在两个精灵面前说有些不合时宜。  
“赤也，你想起什么了？这或许很关键。”  
“不，不是什么重要的事，他给了我……一点……吃的。”  
切原在隐瞒什么，观月和不二都能感知得到，但两个人都没有继续逼问。  
观月忽然意识到龙马失踪并非单纯的绑架或者偷窃案那样简单，这背后牵扯的东西可能远比一个个体的失踪糟糕的多。  
“我不知道该不该希望有这样一个异族组成的自卫组织在我们中间游走。”不二叹了口气，“如果这样的话，至少龙马应该暂时是受保护的。”  
观月揉了揉额头，“糟了……如果是我们想象的那样，法案一定会惹出事的……”  
到那时，我们就真的谁都保护不了谁了啊。


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 精灵族一大势力督察院浮出水面，作为与观月明争暗斗的政治势力之一，总督察幸村精市可是等待观月初许久了。

观月许久没有看报了。  
自从工业战争以来，纸质的新闻几乎呈断崖式的锐减。白树的树芯可以提取出神秘的电子矿藏，信息在电子伏上跃迁、传播，造就了现在发达的信息通信网，与此同时，大片的白树因此遭到砍伐，像报纸一样，日益稀落。  
观月又想起那些白树在夜晚闪闪发光的样子，他摇了摇头，翻开有些老旧泛黄的纸张，上面密密麻麻记录着以往异族在精灵国度引发的暴力事件，观月在看这些死亡数字时是没有同情心的，精灵不会彻底的消亡，而异族，观月认为作为一只精灵，同情异族是毫无意义的。  
“太过分了！”切原看着这些异族奴隶的报道，红着眼，十分愤怒。他甩开手里的报纸，远比观月激动。他在为与自己立场相似的族类打抱不平，他甚至对那些精灵的死亡幸灾乐祸。  
“不要大吼大叫的。”观月合上报纸瞪了切原一眼，他的眼神有着很强的压迫感，即使切原心里几百个不乐意，也还是讪讪地哦了一声。  
观月从不二宅邸带走了这些资料，他将这些资料归档归类，将不同的异族面孔复印下来，贴在自己的事务板上。这种古老的资料归档模式是他一直保留下来的习惯，即使电子科技已经可以做到将信息自动归档在虚拟平台上，可观月仍然习惯用照片和钉子来让他的资料时时刻刻摆放在自己眼前。  
真实的东西让他感到安心，就好像那些摸起来粗糙的白树皮，当它们变成看不见的尘埃时，他被精灵们拥簇着，奉为工业史上的奇迹领导者，但观月并没有感觉到一丝开心。  
其实，观月初是一只古板的精灵。虽然外界对他的评价永远是热衷科技和未来的智者，但只有观月自己知道，他不过是为了达成某个未来而放弃了自己真正喜爱的东西罢了，是理智选择了科技，而非他选择了科技。观月怀念那些慢节奏的生活，但安静的小提琴曲和午后温热的红茶总是伴随着随时滞留的信息，内斗和弱小。精灵是不会彻底消亡的，所以无限地原地踏步才显得那么悲哀。于是他切割了那些珍爱，为了有价值的未来，他把过程和牺牲放置上了交易的天平上，作为代价的那一方。于是，只有在私下观月才会翻开那些过时的纸张，用鸽子血染色的羽毛笔写上一些文字，将它们封存在他伟大的资料库里。  
虽然，它们古老、脆弱到几乎扛不住一把火，但观月乐此不疲。  
他把钉子钉在一个模糊的照片上，那是近几天才得到的一张异族袭击事件的现场照，主体是一栋被炸掉一层的武器工厂，那角落里有一个细小的黑影，像极了龙马。  
“观月，你看那是不是淳！”  
原本安静下来的切原忽然指着屏幕大喊道，将观月吓得身子一抖，他应激性的望向大厅里的投影，熟悉身影映入他的眼帘。  
几天来，流窜的异族四处作案，除了迹部又买下了哪些工厂企业之外，新闻头条几乎都要被异族造成的恐怖袭击给塞满了。现场的情况和罪犯被逮捕的过程在银幕上被投放，配合着解说员冰冷的声音。  
视频里的淳并不好，他的翅膀上都是血，一缕一缕的深色羽毛下是被穿透的伤口，那是捕捉会飞的种族专用的电子激光所留下的伤口，他没有带着观月送给他的发带，一溜鲜血从他的额发里延伸出来，染红了他一半的面容。淳显然是被电子激光束从天上打了下来，他被带上镣铐，沉静地，没有更多挣扎。  
观月双手发冷，他最怕的事情还是发生了，现在唯一让他感到欣慰的便是淳还活着并且很冷静，如果他暴力反抗，现在他便只能看见一具残破的尸体了。  
“切原，记录信息，快！”观月教给切原如何辨认屏幕上的各种信息，时间，地点，新闻的内容，而切原也学得有模有样，他按下今日新闻的录播键，激动又害怕。  
淳的样子很吓人，他眼中充斥着切原没有见过的恨意，在切原的印象里，淳虽不近人，但安静随和，连一句重话都没有说过。  
“这段新闻是主军区第六警务部发布的，一天以前，事发地是六角药厂的原址。”切原一边从网络查找一切能关联的信息，一边报告给观月。  
观月打开桌面上的通信面板，一个电话直接打到了主军区的警务部。对方礼貌地接应了他，虽然他现在并无实权，警务部部长还是给了他几分薄面。  
“您现在最好不要再和那些异族有牵扯。”颇具威压的嗓音让观月的心一下子沉到谷底，他第一次放低自己的身段，用一种近乎讨好的语气说道。“真田，我只求你可以先保证他的安全。我知道，这个要求或许有无理...但是...我想他一定是被同族利用了，淳一直是我的...所有物，他从小就在我身边，我了解他，他只是一时冲动，而且，他是翼族，他的攻击性很低，并不危险...我可以说服他，或许我可以帮助警务部避免更多的袭击。”  
对方沉默了几秒，观月很忐忑，直到那个低沉的声音再次响起，“好吧，看在您的面子上我可以接受这个提议，只不过您探视的事情还要经过幸村督查的批准。”  
观月悬着的心暂时放了下来，他了解这个警务部部长，他一向可靠，说一不二，淳的性命他既然答应下来便一定会保。但幸村督查并不是可以用简单的黑与白可以概括的，督查没有实际的权力，却监视着所有权力者的一举一动。观月与幸村在历史上有过多次交锋，虽然每一次他都从这位督查的手下逃脱了罪名，但政治上的梁子却也结下不少，对于幸村能否网开一面让他带走淳，他没有太多把握。  
“我会立刻递交申请书的，多谢。”观月断开通讯，蹙起了眉头。  
“怎么样？”切原探头探脑地问道，他很担心淳，虽然他和淳相处的时间并不多，但他似乎已经将观月和他身边这些异族视作集体一般的存在，或者说命运共同体更为精准，所以原本对周围的事态并不关心的切原也开始想得多了起来。  
“淳暂时没事。”切原听后也松了口气，但观月之后的话又让他紧张起来。“我需要出去一趟，你就在家里好好呆着，听千岁的话，知道吗。”  
“这次怎么不带上我？”  
“我要见的人不是随便谁都可以见的。”  
“不行！我...我...”切原涨红了脸，声音变得轻飘飘的，“我担心你被人欺负。”  
观月忍不住笑了一声，让切原的脸更红了，像个熟透的番茄。  
“算了，你去吧！我还不稀得去呢！”切原干脆放弃为自己害怕孤独这件事狡辩了。  
“我会尽快回来。”观月忽然不笑了，他用像宣誓一样正式的声音许诺道。  
切原把自己移到沙发的边缘，撇过头，托着腮望向尽头的装饰壁炉。被看破了心思让他有些郁闷，他背对着观月，一副赌气的模样，气呼呼地说道。“我说的是实话，喂，别出事了。”  
观月眨了眨眼睛，在意外的惊喜中生出一种冲动，他跪到沙发上，从背后环住切原，揉了揉他毛茸茸又有些扎人的小脑袋。“赤也，别生气，我明白。”  
切原没有动，虽然他的心跳得飞快，脑子热得要炸开，可他不想动，他从没有和任何生灵如此亲密过，哪怕是他的父母都没有给过他食物之外的温存。  
他感到令人新奇的温度，从观月触摸他的地方汇聚到胸口，就好像冬日里的一件皮毛一样令人依恋。观月似乎补全了他缺失的某样东西，但却又令他萌生出一种全新的信赖，不以血缘、族类、思想所牵引的信赖，切原说不清那是什么，他只是本能地期待，期待他所未知的、更深的亲密。  
就在切原胡思乱想的时候，那温度离开了他。  
切原知道观月离开了，他既没有挽留，也没有回头看，他知道观月会明白他的意思，相信他，这是他现在所能为观月做的事。

观月刚切断通信，另一边的督察处就接到了警务部的业务电话。  
“务必安排他来见我。”幸村端着一杯露水，在窗前踱步，他和通讯器中的人说着什么，时不时发出几声惬意的轻笑。“他这样说了？很好。我会给他一个满意的答复。”  
通讯的另一方传出一些细语，幸村翻了一下自己的西装袖口，看了一眼腕表，同时皱了皱眉头。  
“好了，我不想听与工作无关的事，你占用我太久时间了。”幸村随后只是象征性地寒暄了几句，便断掉了与警务部的通讯连接。  
“主军区观月初，给我调这个人的记录。”联通着数据网的屏幕因为快速地计算而闪烁起来，很快，屏幕中央展开观月在督察档案中的特殊履历，一张观月穿着西装的半身照显示在表格的最左侧，与之相随的，是成片被司法标注过的灰色履历。那一条条标红的文字让观月的档案看起来触目惊心，在幸村眼中，那张夺目面容下的行径可谓是劣迹斑斑。  
三次恶意逾期签署、五次记录在案的异族收容、六次疑似非法出境、十八次不明的资金流入、多次与和迹部、华村、榊等等共计二十五名商人、八十四名政客有着不明往来、数百次卷入非法调研和数据流出的疑杂案件，以及工业战争时期的一些军事起诉。这还只是记录在案的且在一百年起诉期限内的存档。  
幸村把露水倒进花盆，他看到观月名目下的案件处理数，那个刺目的零简直就像是对司法部门的嘲弄。  
即将与这个狡猾的政客再次交锋，幸村心中却很是平静。他对观月初并没有太大的意见，甚至他们还挺谈得来，但怎么说呢，把观月这样的政客送进监狱是他督察事业上极为重要的一个目标，这对他来说只是工作，并不以他的喜恶动摇。  
也正是因为这样，幸村精市才成为了精灵史上最杰出、也最残酷的督察之一。  
“你居然也有不得不保护的东西吗？我还真是好奇。”幸村的唇角勾起一个淡薄的笑，他窗台上的花开得正艳。


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 无常蛇与猛禽的交锋开始了……

“请坐。”  
幸村微笑着迎接了前来递交探视申请的观月，出于礼貌，他还亲自给观月端上了一杯红茶。  
那是幸村特地为观月准备的，幸村从不喝茶，对于本质便是能量的精灵来说，食品和娱乐设施一样，都属于可有可无的东西，而一向寡欲的督察长显然对娱乐项目不感兴趣。  
观月熟悉幸村这种刻意的虚伪，装模作样掩饰到无需掩饰，也只有在这两个对彼此都心知肚明的对手之间，才会发酵出这种友善的距离感。  
“您说的那个——翼族，他在领事馆周围窃查数据被警务部逮捕，呵呵，这倒很有您的作风，不愧是您抚养大的孩子。”幸村说着坐到观月对面，他微卷的深蓝色中长发向后规规矩矩地束着，用纯黑色的缎带打了一个标准的结，和他西装的黑色融为一体。  
“嗯哼哼，您太过抬举了，我只是雇佣了淳先生，实际上，我们并不存在赡养关系。”  
“啊，我并没有那个意思。”幸村用温和的语气将话题终结，观月太过敏锐，任何语言的陷阱他都会小心翼翼地绕过去，不留下任何不利于自己的证词。  
观月将申请书放在桌面上，轻轻推到幸村眼前，说道：“我想要帮助警务部调查异族恐怖组织的事务，在我看到淳先生，我就知道，我一定可以为军区做些什么。”  
“您还真是负责啊，都已经没有了职位，还这么为军区着想。”幸村将视线从申请表移到观月身上。他很好奇被戳到痛处的观月会是怎么样的反应。  
观月只是轻松地笑了笑，就好像幸村和他开了个无伤大雅的玩笑，“五区和主军区都属于精灵国度，即使没有了主军区的职务，我对这个国家也是有职责的。”  
幸村的微笑收了收，他拆开申请表，里面填写了不少信息，而申请人职务一栏并不是空的，而是用俊秀的笔记写着“五区内务代理”。  
幸村忽然明白了观月话里话外的意思，即使他现在没有主军区的职务，但他随时随地都可以拿回五区的全部权力，他背后总还有一个可以赋权的赤泽吉朗，观月这是在示威。幸村深吸了口气，他必须不能因为观月的这些小把戏就被影响了决断，他抬头观察起来这个明显有备而来的老朋友，他的视线先是落到观月卷曲柔软却总能一丝不苟的黑发上，然后是他着实美丽却总傲慢到讨打的脸。他注意到观月规规矩矩地穿了商务会面标准样式的棕色高定西装，却还是多余地打了一条红色的领带，那一抹颜色挑动又艳丽，好巧不巧地吸引着他的注意，幸村觉得这样也很好，毕竟越是简单素雅的服饰，越是让对面的精灵与档案中那个干净到恶罪的可恶模样相近。  
“鉴于您和那位翼族的关系，我可以让您探视……”幸村话说一半，忽然话锋一转，“您不尝尝这杯茶吗？”  
观月挽了挽自己同样微卷的发，在他兴奋和低落时，他都会习惯性地抚弄自己的发梢，这被幸村看在眼里。  
观月知道幸村这是在刻意吊着他，想要一步步打开他的底线，而现在，他只能听命于幸村，乖乖地端起那杯茶。  
他优雅地捻起杯把儿，轻轻抿了一口尚且温热的红茶，香气在口齿间渗开，让他想起许久前的一个午后，他问道，“这茶是迹部送你的吧。”  
“真是敏锐，看来您没少喝迹部先生的茶吧。”  
“我想，我们都没少喝，军区合并的时候，主军区的会议用茶都是从迹部农商定的货。”观月放下茶杯，“可惜了，迹部支持分裂主义后，就再也没有这样的会议用茶了。”  
“不过有件事您说错了，这茶不是迹部送的，是赃物。”  
这让观月有些不舒服，他强颜欢笑着把茶饮尽。  
“审批的事，我还需要一些时间审核。”  
“什么是您审核的条件？”观月知道幸村就是要拿淳来胁迫他得到某种利益，他干脆给幸村一个台阶，让他把想说的都说出来。  
“我必须保证您没有背叛精灵种族。”  
“哼哼。”观月从胸腔里发出低沉的笑声，“啊呀，您无权这样说。”  
叛国罪是精灵联邦最重的罪名之一，而对异族的怜悯在异族法案颁布的现在，极容易被有心之人污蔑为叛国。  
编排罪名，这是督察常用的手段。  
“我不是那个意思，呵呵。”幸村的笑容有种亲和力，他说话的声音总是很轻，就好像他只是想要聆听你的声音，那是一种要命的包容感，观月同样擅长这样的欺骗，所以他丝毫不会因为幸村的安抚而感到任何哪怕一丁点心理上的舒适。  
“一切还要等调查之后...”  
幸村话音未落，观月忽地伸出手去，想取回自己递出的那份申请书，却被幸村以极快的速度捉住了手腕，不容抗拒的力量让他无法再向前一分。幸村推开观月，不急不缓地将那份文件装入档案袋。  
“请不要抢夺证物。”  
观月呼吸急促了起来，在那一瞬间，双方都放弃了和善的伪装。  
“你不能因为我申请探视异族就调查我！”  
“那如果我说，您本就涉嫌私藏监察局库存中的“赃物”，现在又欲探视戴罪的异族呢？”  
赃物？  
观月一愣，他知道幸村指的绝非那杯莫名其妙的红茶。  
见观月愣住，幸村乘胜追击，“当然，这件事我无权插手，我会将您全权交给警务部，毕竟，您目前已经没有职务了。”  
“呵，什么赃物，我不知道，即使真的有什么赃物流入了我的公馆，但这和探视异族没有联系，根据联邦法，一条以上相关联的疑罪才可以让警务部对平民介入调查，何况申请探视是公民的权力！即使淳有罪，你怀疑我与他勾结也只是臆想而已！根据新异族法案财产条例第二条，法案公布前的异族财产受到保护，淳只是我的财产！我有权……”  
“那只妖狼，就是赃物。”幸村打断了观月的辩解。  
观月第一次在政治的交锋中受到如此大的重创，他站起身来，撑着桌面，他的脑中嗡嗡作响，思路被预料之外的信息全然打断。  
“别紧张，这不是你的过错，因为那只狼妖，本来就是我托主军区的人送到拍卖会上的，你猜那个人是谁？”  
“能让你信任的，想必也只有真田弦一郎了。”  
“只可惜，那只去钓你的饵被迹部景吾这条傻鱼给吃了，虽然他兜兜转转还是到了你手里，但迹部的赠与只能引起负面舆论，远不能拿住你参与非法交易的直接证据。”幸村想起这件事就有些赌气，他的语气变得重了起来，“都是因为迹部，让你顺势辞职，就这么带着全部的案底从我手底下溜走了……不过好在，你又自己送上门了，探视有罪异族和收容作为赃物的异族，现在有关联了。”  
观月虽然还可以拿那套淳与自己没有利益勾结的说辞来挣扎，但他深知幸村能做到这一步，想必是要硬来了，所以任他怎么解释，幸村都会咬死他疑罪，而他现在权势有限，在赤泽把他在五区的职位办理下来之前，他还没有资本和幸村一字一句地讲道理。  
“原来，切原是一个局。”观月胸口有些闷，他之前问过切原有没有接触过军区的什么人，但切原直说自己没有任何印象。观月对切原从未有过怀疑，或许是因为切原实在太像一个涉世不深的孩子了。  
幸村第一次看见观月这样消沉的样子，他曾经不止一次见过观月趾高气昂地将一切不利的证据用诡辩推得干干净净，观月从来都是这样，不表明立场就是他最好的立场，观月的无原则和对政治的敏锐性令他不断在法庭上立于不败之地，可现在，观月一句话都没有再说，他环抱着双臂，仿佛在思考，又好像已被冰冻。  
看见观月因为对异族的怜悯而逐渐跌落神坛，不知为何，幸村竟也有些不忍，对于观月的落败，他并没有感到满意，终归是观月输给了他，而非他战胜了观月。  
他叹了口气，按下了桌面上的通讯按钮，“进来吧。”  
幸村刚松开按钮，从门口便涌入两个穿着警官服的精灵。观月被忽然躁动的脚步声惊醒，他很快反应过来幸村最终的目的，一种前所未有的恐慌爬上背脊，观月脑中警铃大作，他第一反应就是逃，可他还来不及跑出这房间，就被高大的警卫一左一右按住了肩膀，于是慌乱的观月像一只落入了圈套的白兔，开始横冲直撞起来。  
现在已经没有规则了，观月很明白，面对无视规则的流氓手段，无论法律是不是站在他这一边的，只要他被捕，那么他必然就会落入被动，被对方从根源掌控，很可能再难有翻身的机会。  
“放开我！幸村精市！你这是非法拘禁！”观月拼死抗警，他从未这么狼狈过，他理智无存，猛地用尽力气从一个警官手下挣脱出来，然而他还来不及多挣扎两下，就在下一刻被电击棒抵住了腰背。一种几乎要剥夺意识的痛楚从后腰传来，观月无意识地发出一声痛呼，身体轻飘飘地前倾，被警官轻而易举地捞了起来。强力的瞬时电流会麻痹身体的神经，即使是治愈力强大精灵也会被电流暂时被夺去力量。疼痛和麻痹让观月全部的精力只能用来费力地呼吸，他试图让自己恢复清醒，可疼痛扯断了他的思路，让他像醉酒一样，除了混乱和不甘，就只剩眼前不断变换的眩光。  
幸村冷着脸，不急不缓地回答了观月的质疑，并不在意现在的观月能不能听得进去，“你的拘禁权不在我，如果你认为非法，可以在事情调查结束后起诉警务部。”在证据不足时拘禁观月确实是违规操作，幸村在赌，他不能放任观月去毁灭可能被查到的证据，尤其是那只作为直接证据的狼妖。  
幸村起身走到观月身边，捏住了他小巧精致的下巴，将那颗无力的头颅轻轻抬起，看进那眼中深渊一般的紫色，带着一丝不易察觉的怜悯。“异族这种东西，值得么……”  
观月没有心情回答，他尽力挣开幸村的钳制，靠着身后的警官站稳，又扬起那熟练的，商业性的笑容。  
“能不能……别问这种傻问题。”

被押解到真田面前时，观月在心里翻了个白眼，他看着眼前这个山一样宽阔的男精灵，刚被折磨的精神又被残忍地扔在地上撵了一遍，观月都不知道该哭还是该笑了。  
“你们这样有意思吗？”  
“对不起。”一个看起来十分真诚的道歉如约而至，观月无奈地摇了摇头，真田木讷的行为方式让观月最后一点脾气也被消磨光了，他都已经能猜到真田下一句会怎么关系他的伤势。  
“你还好吗？”  
“还好。”观月的腰窝现在还在灼热的发疼，但他一点也不像和这个一边给他带手铐一边对他例行关心的家伙抱怨。  
“他就是放不下工作，你不要怪他。”  
观月忽然觉得有趣起来，“我怎么会怪他呢，幸村只给了我一电棍，对我实在算是客气的了。”  
两个警员已经不知所踪，观月被压入一辆未知终点的商务车，而真田一人负责押送。然而即便是这样，幸村都没有再做逃跑的打算。  
至今，没有任何一个犯人可以在真田的手下逃脱，除了千岁，观月不认为整个联邦还有谁能在真田面前占到便宜。  
观月认命地看着窗外的风景，脑内却在疯狂的盘算着出路，他忽然发问，“这不是去警务部的路吧。”  
“对不起，我不能透露。”  
“你知道非法拘禁无罪官员会是怎么样的罪名对吧，为了幸村，你真的什么都肯做。”这不是一个疑问句，而是一个肯定句。  
“是的。”  
“真令人感动，我可以理解你对他的忠诚，他确实值得。”观月将视线从窗外的风景移开，看向真田宽阔的后背，他若有所思地停顿了一下，又继续说道，“如果他不是督察的话，我们或许可以成为朋友的。”  
观月看到真田手臂的肌肉收紧了，他想必是紧紧捏了一把方向盘。观月不再多说，他只是种下一个细小的种子，让蝴蝶扇起翅膀。他原则上并不想对幸村出手，尤其是在这个最需要幸村这样有能力的督察坐稳局势的时候。于是他不再进一步诱导，他只是希望真田能够小小的思考一下他的个人问题。  
就当是做一件好事。  
毕竟他也很好奇那个蠢问题的答案。


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 幸村气势汹汹前来，切原要如何逃过一劫。

千岁让仆人们给切原熬了一杯热奶茶，因为他总是说公馆实在是太大，太冷了。  
切原抱着热奶茶在沙发上缩成一团，观月不在的第二个晚上，他睡不着。公馆太大了，让习惯了在狭小角落里入睡的切原倍感不安。平日里还热闹的时候，切原喜欢这种宽阔舒适的地方，但现在他只觉得恐怖。即使观月不在，公馆的全部事宜还在井井有条的进行，就好像这栋建筑有自己的生命，而每个在这里生活的生灵都已经融入了这个生命的循环，除了切原。  
独处仅仅一天的时间，切原开始对周围的一切感到陌生，即使千岁还是很关心他，但他们也不上多少话，更不要说那些忙碌的精灵仆从们了。精灵们互相打招呼，却并不会多看切原一眼，就好像他只是观月带回来的一盆怪异的花，时不时浇一浇水，搬出去晒晒太阳，就已经是他们能给他的全部关注了。  
自从龙马失踪后，观月把切原的住所从教堂搬到了自己身边，切原住在观月的隔壁，现在观月不在，切原也就不再担心因为误闯而被凶，他从床上翻下来，蹬蹬蹬地跑到隔壁观月屋内。切原动了一个念头，他记得仆从们每天会把给观月的衣服叠好放在他的衣柜里，于是他借着月光摸索到衣柜旁，拉开衣柜，将里面的衣服翻了出来。  
切原比着那些华丽的礼服，观月虽然比他略高些，但体型和他差不太多，切原挑了一件看起来华丽抢眼的西装套在身上，对着镜子把头发用观月常用的水胶抹了两下，暂时把自己发丝杂乱的翘起勉强压下去一些。  
切原实在是呆不住了，白天他尝试过从大门走出去透透气，但因为观月的命令，他就这么被拦在了门口。切原打算趁着黑天扮做观月的样子，再次尝试着蒙混过关，把观月的命令全然忘在了一边。天很黑，切原的一头墨绿色的头发看起来与黑色无异，他刻意用刘海挡住一部分眉目，乍一看去倒有那么几分与观月想象，想来即使有仆从看到他，大体也只会毕恭毕敬的垂一下眼睛。切原将脖子上戴的电子方块塞到衣服里，他犹豫了一下，又揣上观月给他的那副手套，打开观月房内的窗户顺着摸了下去。  
切原种族的优势在此时显现了出来，三四楼的高度根本不会让切原退缩。室外的夜风有些大，风声抹去了大部分声音，他看准远处的一棵树木，伸出利爪，从窗口一跃而下，在下落的过程中扒住一颗粗树枝，稳住了自己后，又慢慢滑下树木。  
在双脚沾地的瞬间，切原又灵巧地闪到了旁边的花丛里。观月的后花园不小，切原小心翼翼地在黑暗的花丛中摸索，直到他看到了熟悉的砖地。切原拨开花木，见路旁无人，便大胆地窜了出来，他左右看了看，发现自己正在去往教堂的那个充满鲜花的路上。  
切原没注意观月的高档西装还没出门就已经被划出了三两个口子，他扥了扥自己的衣服，又理了理自己的头发，顺着大路就这么走到了大门口。  
大门有两个精灵守着，切原不认识他们，看起来与白天的并不是同一批。切原深吸了口气，想着平日里这些人对观月毕恭毕敬，也不算亲昵，想必不会多问，便鼓起勇气学着观月挺直腰板的样子，旁若无人地往外走。  
“谁？”  
切原肩膀一抖，他不敢开口回应，于是只能装模作样的咳嗽一声，学着模样瞪了守卫一眼。  
月光下的一切不甚明了，守卫隐约看到对方身上在月色下仍很夺目的特制西装和微翘的黑发，认出这似乎是公馆的主人，便放松了警惕。  
“您上午便回了吗。”  
切原忐忑地点了点头。  
“请走好。”守卫礼貌地与他道别，切原低沉地应答了一声，他的声音没有观月那么凛冽，但在风声中也颇为模糊，守卫也没有再问，为他打开了大门。  
切原离开公馆后终于松了口气，他许久没有这么自由过了，可真到想去哪儿就去哪儿的时候，切原倒有些迷茫了，他不知道现在观月会身处何处，也不知道自己有什么想去的地方。街上还有些精灵在走动，切原顺着墙走，偶尔被路过的精灵看上一眼他就会赶忙低下头避开。  
“下次要光明正大的站在我身边知道吗？”  
观月的话忽然闪过他的脑海，切原想起了兜里的手套，他赶忙掏出来带上，强迫自己去直视那些精灵。  
抬起头的感觉非常好，夜空很美，周围的店铺闪着七彩的光，繁华街道和清新的空气让自由被染上了丰富的色彩。切原走着走着就开始跑了起来，他越跑越快，像一只脱了笼的小云雀，在街道上上蹿下跳，此时没有束缚，没有畏惧，也没有危机四伏和忍饥挨饿。切原跑了一阵脚步慢了下来，他又看见了路边装饰的双生花，娇嫩的花朵在风的抚弄下摇摇摆摆，彩色的明光打在上面，比白日看起来更加美艳。  
夜越来越深，街道也渐渐灰暗下去，没了灯光，空中开始闪烁出点点白光，切原好奇地用手去抓，那些微亮的线穿过切原的手，神奇得仿佛不是真实。这是电子矿在夜色下跃迁，平日里看不到的美景在深沉的夜色下上演，电子的流光映在切原的面容上，让他看起来像是一只真正的精灵。那祖母绿的双眼像宝石一样随着流光闪烁，与观月初见他时别无二致。  
精灵的国度真的被建设得很美。切原曾在梦中幻想过这样富足平和的国度，梦想过自由自在地生活在这里，不用想明天在哪里生存，也不用遭受异样的白眼，无拘无碍，光明正大地，站在那只精灵的身边。  
想到观月，切原有一些自责，他知道自己偷偷出逃若是被观月知道，定又是一场风波。此时天已经蒙蒙亮了，切原不希望观月一回来就因为他的事情生气上火……切原其实一点不想惹观月生气，可他就是做不到听话又讨喜，他羡慕过总能让观月放心的千岁，但让他改变自己又比登天还难。  
虽然留恋自由，但他知道，自己必须回去了。  
“这是哪儿啊……”切原抓了抓头发，水胶已经失去了作用，那一头乱发又一根根翘了起来，切原看着两边的街道，却已然忘了自己从哪个方向来。

幸村一早就拿着搜查令带着人来到了观月的公馆。  
千岁接待了他，同样为他熬了一杯热奶茶。  
许多年前，幸村在法庭上见到过这只高到怪异精灵，他当时跟在观月身后，颇有种无人可敌的气魄，幸村对他的体格颇为震惊，但现在又再看到，倒也不那么大惊小怪了。  
“搜查令在这里，我们要搜索整个公馆，希望您不要阻拦。”  
千岁拿起搜查令看了看，耸了耸肩，懒懒地开口，“啊，公馆的主人现在不在，您是不是可以换个时间再来。”  
“呵呵，如果他永远不回来，那我们岂不是永远不能搜查？”  
幸村坐在会客厅的沙发上，身后站着一排督察组的干员。千岁站在那，只能低着头看着幸村，他捏了捏自己有些僵硬的脖子，语气里有些不耐烦，“这件事情我没法做主啊。”  
“我们现在就要搜查，如果冒犯了，那就请观月先生到时候再追责吧。”幸村话音刚落，干员就要开始动手搜查。幸村态度强硬，但千岁也见多了这种场面，他拦住两边的干员，“请等一下！观月先生不在，我们有权联系代为行使人监督你们的搜查行为，这边正在联络不二先生，请您稍等，不然，我们也要出动警务人员保护自己的权利了。”  
幸村颇为赏识观月用人的能力，他的真田平日看着也与千岁一样高大可靠，但相比起来确实要木讷老实多了。  
幸村当然并不买账，他现在一刻也不能等，任何一分一秒的拖延都可能让敌人反应过来。他站起身，板着脸说道：“出入的地方都已经被我的人封住了，为了保险起见，现在禁止出入。”  
千岁见这招压不住幸村，但也并不打算真的叫警卫来赶人，如果是观月，他也一定不会真的想把事情闹得不好收场。千岁装模作样地拿出呼叫装置，“警卫队来一下公馆主殿。”  
幸村一惊，他不想千岁真的叫了警卫来，干员护住幸村，一个个摆出了抗拒的架势。  
“别紧张。”千岁放下装置，“幸村先生，我们彼此各退一步，私人警务代为行使监督权虽然不合律法，但无被搜查人的监督的搜查行为也同样不合律法，您看……是搜，还是再等等观月先生？”  
幸村自然不愿意有旁人插手，但他也没有暗动手脚污害观月的意思，便也无所谓有无人在旁监视，他挥手示意了一下两侧的干员。  
“搜。”

在观月公馆内乱成一团的时候，幸村的头号目标——切原却还在街上没头没脑地乱逛。  
“我记得那天走的就是这条街啊。”  
切原看着一排排相似的店铺，脑子乱成一团浆糊，看哪个都像是那天和观月进去过的商店，但又哪个都不是。  
“啊啊啊，麻烦了，这回真的麻烦了！”玩了一晚的切原终于有些慌了，他要是找不到回去的路，就又要回到以前流浪的生活，切原虽然心大，但也不是个什么都不懂的傻子。这些天，异族法案对异族的迫害有多么严重，切原都是看在眼睛里的，虽然自由自在是好，但他也明白，乱世之中，吃饱肚子比什么都重要。  
何况，还有个重要的家伙等着他呢。  
“怎么办……怎么办！”切原抱着头，异样的行为和那一身昂贵的行头在街头吸引过来不少目光，切原焦躁间，视线一撇，忽然看到身边的玻璃展柜里摆放着一个熟悉的东西。  
那是会发光的电子方块，切原这时候想起观月送给过自己同样的东西，一直被他当装饰品穿了线挂在脖子上，他忽地想起，观月说过这是一个通信器，虽然他当时不甚明白也没有追问，现在他见多了那些科技的东西，倒也有几分懂了。  
切原鼓起勇气，推开身边的店门。  
“欢迎光临。”一个瘦小漂亮的女精灵迎接了他。  
“你……你好，我……”切原慌乱地从领口拿出脖子上的项链。他指着橱窗里同样发着蓝光的东西问道，“这个……和那个是一样的东西吗？”  
“您是来售后的吗？”  
“啊……恩。”切原不明白售后是什么意思，总之他只是想知道这东西怎么用。  
“您的商品有什么问题吗？”  
切原翻了翻这个拇指盖大小的精致金属，问道：“我忘了这东西怎么用了。”  
女精灵客气地微笑，“这是追踪的通信装置，不需要特别使用，只需要将里面的晶体……”精灵用手翻动了一下切原胸前的方块，忽然脸色一僵，“您这个商品的中间件已经脱离了。”  
切原听不明白，“什么中间件？哦！你是说贯穿方块中间的那个长条吗？我把他拆掉才穿了这跟线啊，这不是用来穿线的孔吗？”  
女精灵咯咯咯地轻笑起来，“哎呀，客人，这可不是项链啊。您说的那个长条可以被这颗主体追踪，两个装置离得越近，光就会越亮。”  
切原这才明白了，为何原本刺眼的蓝光如今黯淡了许多。  
“哦……我知道了……”切原觉得自己有点丢人，摸清了门道，三两步就溜了出去。  
他看着手里暗淡的方块，叹了口气，“我这是走了多远，不应该这么暗吧。”  
切原思来想去，也只能死马当作活马医，他记不清那根金属条被自己放在了哪里，但他想左右不过是扔在了观月的家里，跟着光的强弱，应该是能找到正确的路吧……


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 观月敏锐地看透了真田内心的欲望与恐惧，为了营救切原，他必须利用这一点……

观月被带到的住所有些冷清，但也称不上偏僻。  
那是一所独栋的小洋楼，不大，只有三层的复古设计，样式到是能入观月的眼。  
“劳你费心了，还准备了这样的地方。”观月被带下车，他看了看不远处的小独栋，很客气地向真田道了谢，就好像他是来度假的。  
“应该的。”  
观月很感谢真田没有打算苛待他，他挑起眼瞥了一眼真田，笑了一声，“嗯哼，不过，我还是很生气的。”观月抬了抬手腕，让手腕上的手铐哗啦啦响了两声。  
真田按下观月的手，将自己宽大的外衣搭在观月的身上，遮挡住他手腕上的镣铐。“请您配合。”  
观月见他反应有些无趣，也便没有再戏弄他，他被真田按着肩膀走出车库，到街对面的洋楼下站定。  
真田左右看了看，拿出一串钥匙，小心地开了门，把观月让进玄关。  
观月见真田跟着自己走了进来，做贼一样紧张兮兮地关了门，有些疑惑，“你进来做什么？”  
真田站得笔直，挡在门前，像一尊门神，“幸村明天一定会去搜查，这两天我必须保证寸步不离。”  
“哦呀，警务部部长亲自看守么，我真是荣幸。”观月嘴上这么说，心里却打着鼓。若是真田锁上门窗，把他拷死便这么离开，他倒是有机会想办法逃出去，可真田亲自看守，他便是插翅也难逃了。  
观月想到切原明日就可能被幸村带走，心里就焦虑得很。若是从前，切原被军方带走可能还有条命在，可按照现在的法案，切原被没收便不再是被保护的私有财产，那么他作为危险异族的范畴，极可能遭到处决。  
仅仅一天的时间，观月的时间并不多。  
“真田，你就打算这么站在门口？”观月心里开始盘算怎么把真田打开一个口子。  
真田点了点头，“上面的窗都已经封死了，气和电都停了，你随便去房间哪里休息都可以，我不会妨碍你的。”  
“防护做得蛮细致的嘛。”观月面上笑着，把一些危险的计划清出脑子。  
精灵是不会轻视文官的，因为每一个精灵曾经都是战士。真田深知这一点，所以不会因为观月无害的外表而放松一分一毫，他把房间内全部可能被利用的危险品全部清除掉了，在幸村算到一切的开始。  
“你别站在那里，进来坐吧。”观月倒是像是这房间的主人了，他把真田的外套从身上拽下递给真田。  
真田接过，搭在手臂上，问道，“不打扰吗？”  
“我倒是想有个人能陪我说说话。”  
真田点了点头，幸村警告过他，不要和观月交流过多，但他隐约有一些私心，想着观月车上说的那一席话，他头一遭把幸村的命令抛诸脑后。  
“好。”  
真田很少能见到幸村，即使是必要的往来，也多是互相传递消息。督察非工作原因不愿与官员往来也是寻常事，真田倒也不怪他冷淡，但理解归理解，好奇还是会好奇，他想听观月说更多幸村的事，对于观月这个政坛上出了名的风云人物，真田对他体察人心的本事多少也是听说过的，但想到观月一个外人对幸村都要比自己更了解，也不乏有些酸涩。  
真田在观月对面坐下，桌上没有茶，也没有水果，对于会面来说实在是一场干局。  
他看着对面带着镣铐也不减气度的墨发精灵，不知怎的，竟有一种压力扑面而来，那种旋涡似的压强比之他站在幸村面前时，有过之而无不及。  
观月不急着扯入幸村的话题，“真田先生在工业战争时期战功赫赫，真是令人佩服啊。”  
“您过奖了，只是一些普通的战功罢了。”  
“真是谦虚啊……”观月向后靠了靠，找了个舒服的姿势，将一条长腿搭上另一条腿，将被手铐锁住的双手搭在膝盖上，显得随意又慵懒。这个放松的姿态让对面僵着身子端坐的真田有些无措，他很少有这种私密谈话的经验，这种随意到可以拉家常的氛围倒令真田感到陌生。  
观月继续说道，“当初夜城一战，我虽不在前线，但也听说了夜城战神真田弦一郎的名号。”  
“都是过去的事了……”真田想起战争时期的事还有些热血沸腾，他没有意识到观月已经找到了最能让他开口的话头，对只熟悉战斗的真田来说，没有什么比战争更能让他感到熟悉。  
观月见真田陷入对往日荣光的回忆，又开始滔滔不绝起来，“其实……我也曾经上过前线。”  
真田果然被引出了好奇，“您是指挥官吗？”  
“白城守卫战是我指挥。”  
真田一惊，白城守卫战是工业战争的关口一战，妖狼族倾尽主力势要拿下白城，想要断掉当时精灵五国的全部工业命脉，一度十分凶险。“那时守卫的兵力不足对方一半，全城皆兵也不足相抗，我那时接到过白城的求助，却还没有来得及从夜城赶过去，就听说妖狼尽数皆灭，当真是传奇了……不想，您就是那一役的指挥官，我真是……冒犯。”  
观月笑了两声，对真田发自内心的夸赞很是受用。观月见过不少真田这样的士兵，他们多数都不适应工业战争之后的和平生活，即使他们仍在一些重要的岗位上，却总还是因为烙刻在骨子里的旧规则而逐渐难容于世。  
“都是过去的事了，不是么？”观月用真田自己的话安抚他的神经，忽然话锋一转，“不瞒你说，我认识幸村，就是在那个时候。”  
真田心房一颤，“精市……哦不，幸村先生他当时也在白城吗？”  
“他是个极好的弓箭手也是第一个敢拿起火器的精灵，如果不是他开了个好头，我的决策也未必能实行。”观月看着真田，凝视着他眼眸中的情绪，“那时，我监督发明的火器还只在实验阶段，兵临城下，不得不赌。然而大家用惯了弓箭，不信任这种陌生又危险的东西，只有他……”观月抿起一个难得温和的笑容，“他很勇敢，任何时候……我现在还记得幸村持起初代火器瞄准天空的模样，在那一刻，他就是众人的神。”  
真田心潮涌动，细想自己是否也是被他这种堵上一切的勇气所吸引，才这样一往无前。  
“我对他……果然只能仰望。”  
“如果当初在白城坚守的是你，你会有改变的勇气吗？”观月忽然打断自己的回忆，向真田抛出一个问题。  
“……”真田一时无言，他骁勇善战，却从来没有自己做过一回主，如果当初是他，他可能只会等，等那第一个拿起火器的神，从此泯为众人。  
“如果你想站在他的身边，那么你至少应该有他那样的勇气。”  
“我不可能……”  
观月忽然冷了脸，那副冷到漠视的模样居然与幸村有几分重合，“是么，那真是没用。”  
“不，请不要这么说！”真田忽然急躁了起来，他哗地一声站起身吼道。  
真田的头脑发热，胸口快速地起伏，他定睛看着观月震惊的脸，这才发现自己一时间将观月错当了幸村，把那句话当做了轻蔑的拒绝。  
幸村从未和他说过太狠的话，但那种眼神却在他的噩梦里反复出现，“对不起……”真田缓缓坐下去，揉了揉自己的脸。  
“这不是挺有勇气的么。”观月拍了拍手，算是赞赏。而后，他的话语掷地有声，“现在有一个机会让你捞幸村一把，你做不做？”  
“我……”  
“你其实自己心里明白吧，他在赌。”观月放下腿，忽然向前探了探身子，一双美目瞪大，那危险的紫眸中散发着杀意，颇有些骇人。“如果幸村找不到我的把柄，那么我不会轻易放过你们，你应该听说过我的手段吧。”  
真田的眉头皱成了一个川子，“你想怎么样！”  
“先不说这个。”短暂的震慑过后，观月声音又软了下来，“我只是告诉你一件幸村所不知道的事，有赢有输的才叫赌局，而幸村现在是在寻死。我的公馆里不止有一只妖狼，只要他敢去，嗯哼哼哼哼哼……”观月冰冷阴森的笑声在屋内回荡，让真田的瞳孔因为震惊而紧缩。“我本以为你只是个会执行命令的工具，但现在看来你对他是有感情的，所以我相信你能想明白。真田，你放了我才是正确的改变，救你，救幸村。”  
“我不相信你，我应该相信幸村的说的话。”真田嘴上说着，动摇却全然写在他的眼睛里了。  
“随便你，我的孩子们应该是许久没有动过手了，你猜，一屋子的妖狼，能把幸村撕成几块？”  
真田心中打鼓，他记得观月是个对异族有着格外执着的家伙，他在家中豢养多少妖狼都不足为奇。  
“放了我，一切还好商量不是么？”观月忽然又化身可怜的弱势者，摆出理中客的模样，那样的容貌，任何示弱都令人动容，“我们本来无冤无仇，你们何苦这样逼我。即使幸村作为督查总要做这些事，但你完全可以替他避免这个危机，这样我们谁都不会损失挚爱。”  
真田被自己的犹豫吓到了，他不是没有野性，他只是从未思考过忤逆幸村的任何事。  
他想做，他一直都想做一回主，哪怕是错了……  
真田终于坐不住了，他的心很乱，他已经不在思考观月的话是真是假，他的理性告诉他不要再听观月的声音，而他不听话的意识却在狂喜，就好像赌博时掷骰子的一瞬间，是该就此停手，还是万劫不复。  
“不管怎么样，我都不能放了你！你太危险了。”  
观月轻轻切了一声，真田的固执让他烦躁。真田一步步向观月走过去，这让观月下意识地警戒起来，他确定真田为了幸村的命令绝不敢动他，但看着高大的真田带着怒容而来，还是多少有些气势上的退却。  
真田抓过观月的手腕，把他一只手上的手铐打开，不那么客气地把他拉到最近的卧室，将他和床架子铐在了一起。  
“你在这里好好休息。”  
观月扥了扥铁链子，那链接结实得让他绝望，观月坐在床边，低着头默默说道，“去找幸村？他不会相信的，白费力气。”观月见说服真田做那么大的改变还是有些困难，干脆退让一步，给他一个新的建议。  
真田确实动了这个念头，他想去找幸村，哪怕不能说服他停手，能和他一起涉险也是值得的。  
“不会是白费力气的！一定！”  
观月听着真田离去的脚步声，勾起一个胜利者的笑容。

“真的是这个方向吗？”切原已经走了一个上午了，中间还不乏偷偷蹭上了人家的车，可他总觉得自己似乎离目的地越来越远，可看着电子方块愈加明亮的光，切原也只能硬着头皮往看似正确的方向前进。  
观月这边也焦躁得很。真田虽然不在，但打开手铐也不是个简单的活计，观月原本寄希望于受一点伤从手铐里强行脱离，可他实在是高估了自己对疼痛的容忍度。  
“啊……混蛋。”观月的手腕被自己弄得都是淤青和划伤，血渗到手铐的沟槽里，又因为新一番的挣扎晃动而一滴滴落到床头雪白的褥子里。  
一阵徒劳的挣扎后，疼痛和焦虑让观月有些燥热，他摘下自己的领带扔在一边，扯开了领扣的几个口子，当他想要脱下西服外套的时候，忽然摸到兜里似乎有一个细而硬质的东西。  
观月意外地从兜里掏出一根快有两厘米长的金属芯，那根纤芯似乎还闪着光。  
“这是……”观月想不起来这东西是怎么来的，只觉得有些眼熟，似乎是什么通信器上的电子芯。微长的纤芯似乎正合适捅进手铐的锁扣里，观月本着死马当作活马医的想法，将纤芯捅了进去，胡乱地拨弄，却因为找不到要领而无功而返。  
正在观月心焦间，窗外传出咚咚的声音，观月撇过头，正看到一个他做梦也想不到的家伙。  
观月张了张嘴，却叫不出那个名字。  
玻璃外头的切原顶着一头像在地上滚过十遍的乱发，睁着一双大眼睛同样震惊地看着观月，那熟悉的蓝紫色西装破破烂烂地挂在他身上，整个人看起来就像刚从垃圾堆里捞出来一样。  
“观月？”切原一只手扒着窗户，一只手抓着明亮的电子方块，当他发现这栋建筑的感应最强烈时，好奇心令他想要进房间去看看。尝试破坏大门无果，一个跃起跳到窗户上的切原，正看到那个熟悉的身影。  
“唉？”切原张大了嘴，仿佛自己在做梦，他敲了敲窗户，喊了几声，但观月回应的声音隔着玻璃有些模糊，但切原能看得出来，他现在似乎有麻烦，想到这，切原刷地一下从窗口离开。  
“赤也！你去哪儿？”  
观月静默了一会儿，他的大脑还在处理这突如其来的惊喜，忽然切原的身影又出现在他的视线里，与他的身影一起出现的，还有他怀里抱着的一块巨大的铺路石。  
观月第一反应是远离窗户，而他的活动距离有限，只能退到床上，在切原轮圆了胳膊暴力破解密室时用还自由的手臂挡一下飞来的玻璃渣……或者那块石头本身。  
好在石头撞碎了玻璃后没有飞到观月的脸上，它伴随着破碎的玻璃渣倾撒在床前的地面上，在切原摘掉窗框上锋利的碎玻璃，一个翻身越进屋子后，观月终于带着他的疑惑问了出来，“赤也！你怎么会在这！”  
“我还奇怪你为什么会在这呢！唉？你这是……”切原指着观月被拷在床头的手腕，又用目光上下打量了一下他。  
虽然观月还穿着衣服，但他衣冠不整地缩在床上，一只血肉模糊的手腕被拷住，无论如何都很难让切原不往一些奇怪的方向想。  
“你不是去找淳的嘛！怎么被别人欺负了！是谁干的！你怎么这么笨！”切原有些生气地吼叫起来，这也是他第一次因为别人而气愤。在漫长的流浪生涯中他经历过太多危机，地盘的争抢，生物间的厮杀，同时也有想要控制他、欺辱他的同类或异类，野性社会里这些无处不在的危机让切原学会随时保持警惕和战斗欲望，但即使是这样，他仍然是落入了精灵的圈套，看到观月衣衫凌乱地被束缚在床上，让切原这个总是被特殊觊觎着的异族感同身受的愤怒，他气观月居然也被人抓起来羞辱，也气观月居然能让别人得手，当然更多的是在气自己无力阻止。  
“不，我没有被……额，总之！不是你想的那样！”观月一瞬间明白了切原那怜悯又气恼的眼神是何用意，一向高傲的观月想到自己现在这个看起来凄惨的处境，一时间觉得脸都要丢尽了，尤其还是在这个一直被他罩着的小妖狼面前，他涨红着脸解释着，语气也急躁起来。“这伤和衣服是我自己弄的！”  
“真的吗？”  
“真的！这个事情很复杂！总之，我只是遇到了小麻烦，被……被绑架了而已，金钱纠纷！就是这样！”观月尽量让自己的笑容看起来不那么尴尬。  
“那快跑啊！”  
“你没看到我被铐着吗！”观月从床上跳下来，一把抓住切原的手，“不如……你帮我……只要把这只手指切下来的话……”  
“不行不行不行！”切原吓得连连后退，把手从观月手里撤出来骂道，“你这个笨蛋怎么这么狠，对自己都这么狠！”  
观月一愣，“到时候看管回来，事情就不好办了，我没事的，只要身体不死掉，损伤根本不算什么，只要你下手快一点……”  
“……”切原脸一阵白，他看着观月丝毫不像是开玩笑的认真神情，只觉得毛骨悚然。“我做不到！”  
“你做不到也要做！我们没别的办法了。”观月的神色阴郁，这是他偶尔会显露出来的一面，最让切原不安的一面。但那种因为命令而不安的心思没有存在多久，就被切原自己的新发现打断了。僵持之间，切原的眼神瞟到观月手中那个发光的物件，他忽然惊叫了一声，“啊！我想起来了！原来我把这东西扔到你的衣服里了！”  
“什么……”切原忽然扯歪的话题让观月一蒙。  
“你手上那个！”  
观月摊开手掌，手心中的金属条熠熠发光。  
“给我，我用这个试试！我当初在外面可不是白混的！”切原上前一把抓过那根金属条，掰过观月手腕上的镣铐，将金属条的一端捅进锁眼。  
“我试过了，没用……”  
咔哒一声，手铐的锁扣被从一个微妙的角度顶开，观月大睁着眼睛，收了声，眼看着切原三两下将手铐从他受伤的腕上取下。  
“没看出来。”错愕过后，观月莞尔一笑，“你的本事比我想象的要大得多。”  
“所以我说我最讨厌精灵了，傲慢，冷漠，自以为是。”  
“你说太多我的缺点了，你应该看到些好的一面，比如，美丽，智慧，优雅，得体……”  
“切，但是脾气很差。”切原撇了撇嘴，他不否认，但他也不想应和观月的自恋。  
“我……我有么？不可能的吧！”观月急于反驳，而切原从床上扯下一块床单条扔给他。  
“你流血了。”  
观月低头看了一眼自己的手腕。在工业战争时期，他受过比这更严重的伤，他想不起来那个时候的痛是怎么样的，就仿佛已经麻木，但现在，他忽然感受到了手腕的刺痛。  
“谢谢。”观月接过布条缠上手腕。“我们从门走。”


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 幸村扑了个空，可他显然不会那么容易善罢甘休……

在返回的路上，切原向观月解释了他出逃的来龙去脉，观月对此很无奈，却也是佩服切原的机敏。他尤其意识到，切原赤也从出现就一直担任着一个他剧本之外的角色，有趣却也很危险。  
他一直享受着这种趣味，对危险却后知后觉。  
观月不由得对这个看起来并不精明的妖狼感到惊喜，他能感到，切原是一个可造之材，如果给他一个足够的舞台，他一定能够创造出令人意想不到的价值。  
他们坐在一辆观光马车上，切原关心着外面的风景，渐渐地，他感到一丝违和，似乎他们所去的方向并非观月公馆的方向。  
“这是什么地方？好繁华。”  
观月听到切原的问话，向窗外瞟了一眼，答道，“这里地名叫做渡林，是主军区最大的景观区和商业区。”  
“我们不回去吗？”切原难得把注意力放在了游乐之外，观月摇了摇头。  
“那边这两天应该很热闹，我们最好避一避风头。”  
确认了切原的安全后，观月便没那么急于回到公馆，他相信千岁处理事务的能力，幸村闹起来千岁也顶得住。观月想，目前他的探视申请也还压在幸村手里，他相信幸村一击不中，必会再用淳来做文章，为了达到这个目的，幸村也一定会签署那份探视文件，让他去见淳，好试探出他的把柄。于是他现在最迫切的事，便是安顿好切原。  
“到底发生什么了啊？家里怎么了？”  
观月很喜欢切原将他的公馆称为家，这令他感到格外的亲昵，观月的声音更温柔了些，他没有回答切原的问题，而是反问道，“你对蓝色头发的精灵当真没有一点印象吗？”  
“没有。”切原嘟囔道，“蓝色头发很少见，我见过的话，应该会有印象的吧。”  
观月几乎已经完全对切原放下了戒心，“我知道了。”  
“为什么反复问我这个？”切原和观月所认识的一样，他虽然简单，却很警惕机敏。  
观月思索了一下，说道，“他叫幸村精市，当初是他把你送去拍卖会的。”  
“所以，你说的什么纠纷……是与他？”  
“你怎么会这么想？”观月有些好奇。  
“你总是问我认不认得他，现在又不让我回去，我只能想到你和他因为我结了什么梁子啊……”切原忽然拍了一下脑袋，“啊！难道是，你说的金钱纠纷，金钱指的是我吗？”  
观月看着切原傻里傻气又似乎猜得有那么几分道理的样子，舒缓地笑了开来。  
切原在以他肉眼可见的速度成长，每分每秒都在打破着观月对他的认识，这对识人无数的观月来说十分不可思议。观月想，那一定是他一开始就估算错了切原的本质。  
一开始，他习惯性地把切原当成一个涉世未深的孩子，就好像对待每一个他从小收养的异族那样，与此同时，切原的表现也趋于幼稚、生涩。但事实上，切原的心智很坚定，他在文明社会里的尚未开化，但他在野生环境里的思维理性未必不如观月自己。  
观月思索了一下，说道，“赤也，你很聪明。”  
“我猜对了？”  
“对，也不对。”  
切原皱起了眉头，“我听不懂。”  
观月挽了挽切原耳侧的乱发，他微笑着说道，“你听得懂。”  
观月的眼中充满了信赖，那绝不是看待一份资产的眼神，没有轻视和疏离，充满了欣赏与尊重，那是看待同类的眼神。观月的情绪一向不轻易显露，这难得一见的柔情令切原忽然升腾起一丝受宠若惊的情绪，他不知哪里来的勇气，一把抓住观月暧昧地抚着他发丝的手，“我明白了，我以后绝不这样想了。”  
看到切原不再妄自菲薄，观月很高兴，他身子前倾，轻轻吻了切原的额头，将切原吻得满脸发红。  
夕阳穿过马车的车窗照射在两人身上，为他们镀上暖金色的边缘，温暖铺满了整个画面，将切原眼中的墨绿点缀出一层温暖的色泽。  
一阵沉寂后，观月说道，“去不二那呆一段时间吧，他们兄弟俩会照顾好你的。”  
切原还沉溺在那一瞬间的神圣里，他仿佛刚刚接受了一个神祇的祝福。他抬眼看了看仿佛融入光芒的观月，他张了张嘴，却没有过脑子，“好。”  
观月满意的笑了，他想，切原终于难得听话了一次。

在翻找过全部的大楼和庭院之后，幸村也没有找到切原，这令他意外。  
虽然心中焦躁，身经百战的幸村却仍能挂着没什么感情的笑容。  
这座公馆太干净了，连一封有价值的书信都没有，除了一些可疑的异族资料之外幸村一无所获。搜查的探员和千岁的警卫跟随幸村和千岁回到主殿，幸村没有那么轻易放弃，即使千岁已经开始明里暗里下着逐客令了。  
“公馆还需要清扫，如果工作结束了，请给我们一些时间整理，您知道，观月先生不喜欢混乱。”  
幸村嘴角扯出一个轻蔑的笑，他对千岁的底子所知不多，但他也能感到千岁跟了观月那么久，必非善类，早早闻风而动将切原藏匿了也不是不可能的。  
幸村干脆不绕圈子，直截了当的进入正题，“千岁先生，你们这里是不是藏匿了一只妖狼？我可是掌握了证据，希望你能识时务，不要再给观月添污点了。”  
“啊？你在说什么啊，我们这里没有妖狼啊。”千岁开始装起了傻。  
千岁盘算着幸村是为切原而来，而非自己，千岁虽然不明白其中因由，也同样疑惑切原的去向，但他明白自己和幸村之间的利害关系，他立刻开始隐瞒切原存在的事实，而不急于去探究切原的去向。  
“呵呵，你知道对督察官说谎是什么罪名吗？你现在所说的一切都会被记录，而且都会对观月不利，为了他，你最好不要选错了路。”幸村不像真田那么会用恐吓去审问，但他也有自己诈审的一套。  
千岁见幸村一副胜券在握的样子，心中也没有多少底，毕竟切原的失踪还是个谜，他不能保证是否是幸村故意将切原藏匿，再诱骗他坚持谎言来对观月或者自己不利。千岁此时选择不再开口，正在僵持之间，门外忽然传来骚乱躁动的声音。  
“督察，有人闯进来了！”门外有人喊道。  
“什么？”幸村眉头一皱，“难道是……快抓住他！”幸村转身便走，督察象征着地位的军官披肩因他的匆忙而飞扬起来，他顾不上身后匆匆赶上的千岁，外来的因素将剑拔弩张的纷争打乱，一石激起千层浪，令整个大殿都乱了起来。  
千岁不知到底发生了什么，但他同样认为回来的人是切原，所以他想都没想便一同冲了出去，无论发生什么，他都必须保护切原，这是观月给他的命令。  
于是千岁还是赶在幸村走下公馆正对大门的阶梯前拦住了他。  
风在两人之间翻动，千岁迎着风，大声命令警卫先去看一下情况。而幸村背着风，微长的发向前遮挡住部分表情，眼见便是要动手了，却不料千岁在他出手前一瞬机敏地转过身去，应激性地用利爪挡下了一个在所有人意料之外的猛烈进攻。  
事发突然，一把利刃割风袭来，千岁并没有时间思考，只能任由利爪穿破手套，在幸村面前暴露了他妖狼的身份。  
“谁！”千岁被击退了一步，外来的攻击令千岁保护性地用另一只手将幸村推到一边。  
保护在公馆里的一切，无论是谁，这同样是观月的命令。见幸村还欲上前去，他吼道，“危险！退到我身后！”  
“真田！你怎么会在这里！”  
幸村几乎是立刻反应过来，他一时间无法接受真田没有如约看守观月的事实，但此刻他也无心纠缠真田的抗令，他现在怪异的行为才是他更为关心的，“真田！退下！你在做什么！”  
真田见到那利爪，他愈发相信了观月的话，怒容更甚，“该死的妖物，休想伤害督察大人！”  
话音还未落，千岁便受到了更猛烈的进攻，千岁无心战斗，全程防守，却丝毫没有落于下风。真田第一次遇到如此强大的对手，试探了几次也不再强攻，而是逐渐退让，令两人形成对峙之势，在千岁稍微放松的瞬间，真田又提刀而上，直取千岁右肩及颈部，千岁看出对方毫不讲理的杀意，就好像他必须去死一样，想到妖狼族受到的迫害，一向好脾气的千岁也怒从中来，双手冷刃皆出，一爪挡住利刃，一爪攻向真田腹部。  
真田急忙退后，但对方出手奇快，饶是身经百战的战神真田也被划破了衣物，他摸了一把腹部，虽没有受伤，但仍是立刻落于气势的下风，千岁再抬起头来时，一双明目已经浑浊，血红色布满了眼白，让他看起来像是地狱而来的修罗。  
“为什么！要赶尽杀绝！”  
千岁记忆中漂亮而严厉的黑发精灵形象逐渐淡去，久违的杀戮之心将观月带给他的那些过往蒙住，他不再受理智的控制，扬起利爪向真田而去，饶是真田左挡右闪也应接不暇，幸村见事情不妙，他不再顾忌在观月公馆动手的政治后果，掏出腰间的金属短枪，毫不犹豫地向千岁开了枪。  
自从做了督察之后，幸村极少再用枪了，那把比工业战争时要精密许多的双管短枪总是像一个装饰品一样在他腰间沉睡，他绝没有想到，自己会有一天为了救真田而再拾起那个他不愿回忆的过去。  
那个观月带来的，美梦和噩梦的开端。  
然而，千岁的倒下并没有发生，这个妖狼的强大突破了所有人的想象，他对危机的意识速度远高于寻常，连子弹都被他用利爪挡下。但幸村的动作还是给了真田喘息的机会，千岁此时意识不清，立刻放弃了原本的目标转而攻击幸村。其他精灵登时都呆住了，谁也不敢冲进这战斗中，一时间只知后退，幸村见指望不上旁人，便也只能后退，真田见状立刻红了眼，冲上去拼命，他的长刀被千岁用利爪握住，两人较起了劲。  
“真田！”幸村知道以千岁的反应，枪弹绝伤不到他，便将烟雾弹夹放进卡口，咔哒两声，合枪，拉栓，射击一气呵成，千岁的爪子卡住真田的刀刃，侧身一闪借力将真田甩向枪口的位置，彭地一声，烟雾弹擦着真田的腿边落在地上，顿时烟雾四起。  
“都撤退！不要恋战！”  
真田见幸村无虞，立刻不再恋战，他感到手臂上传来一股压力，那是幸村握住了他的手臂，将他拉离战场，一种前所未有的亲近感在他心中融化开。  
“幸村……”  
“别出声。”  
烟雾散去，找不到攻击目标的千岁逐渐冷静了下来，他控制自己力量的能力要远强于切原，在百年前他就已经不用观月安抚就可以自主清洗意志了，血红从眼中褪下，他用逐渐澄澈的视线看着自己的利爪，叹了口气。  
“嘛，有些糟糕了啊。”千岁扯下坏掉的皮质手套扔在一边，虽然问题暂时解决了，但让幸村知道自己的身份并不是什么好事，他希望观月不要因此怪罪他。公馆的精灵们都是受过观月恩惠的，极为忠诚，见千岁意识恢复，便也不再怕他，而是纷纷上前询问他是否还好。  
“我没事，先收拾这里吧，观月先生回来看到会不高兴的。”

把切原放在不二家后，观月又叮嘱了许多，似乎是生怕不二把切原吃了似的。不二用一种奇妙的眼神看了他许久，难得打趣了一把观月是不是要和异族陷入恋爱了。  
“不二周助你少废话。”观月说着一把勾住不二的脖子，把他拖到隔壁屋子的角落里，留下一脸呆滞的切原在客厅里傻站着。  
观月勾着不二站在窗前，一改平日吵吵闹闹的常态，倒像一对老朋友似的，观月语重心长地说道，“不二，我知道我们平日里不对付，但你当初肯把龙马交给我，我就知道你是真的信我，所以我也信你。龙马的事情我做得不够好，现在我把赤也交给你，希望你能比我做得好些。”  
不二轻笑，这么多年来他和观月之间总是心照不宣的，两个人因为政见不和打了上千年，又因为异族而靠在一起，无论是作为敌人还是朋友，他们都太过了解对方了，即使他什么都不明说，也再没有比观月更对他知根知底的人了，而观月也只信得过他这个半敌半友。  
“即使我说我才不愿意管这个麻烦，你也是不会相信的吧。”  
“嗯哼，你说呢？”  
观月放开不二，他走进洒在窗前的光里，看着窗外的风景说道，“说真的，我不太习惯和你说心里话，但现在我必须告诉你，你猜的没错，我想我可能真的是爱上他了。”  
“你真这么想？他可是……”  
“异族？妖狼？我们的天敌？”  
“这些都不重要，你知道的，我对龙马也是同样的心思……只不过……”不二同样走近阳光里，撇着一脸认真的观月。“你忘了么，当初的战争是怎么发生的，你觉得你还有资格和一个异族说爱？”  
观月明白不二还是在对曾经两人的分歧处耿耿于怀，他摇了摇头，“我不知道我又没有这个资格……但我不会要求他爱我……”  
“好，我明白了，无论发生什么我都会保护他的，就当是还你照顾裕太和龙马的人情。”不二拍了拍观月的肩膀，难得一本正经地说道，“请帮我找到龙马……去见幸村的话，要注意安全。”  
“我会的。”


End file.
